Diem Schlotfaz, Rare Hunter Extraordinaire
by Julius Night
Summary: Story of OC Diem Schlotfaz, an enigmatic teenager who happens to be a gifted duelist. Her gifts lead her to the organization of Rare Hunters, where she becomes the best duelist and secret agent of Marik Ishtar. Eventually leading her to a vital role in Battle City where her actions will tilt the balance of good and evil.
1. Aspiring Risk

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling. This chapter is set before Duelist Kingdom.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 1

Diem Schlotfaz was never the type to be commanded. She was never the type to even take an order. Hell, it was hard enough just to give her a little advice. Diem was the type who lived by her own rules, and would constantly fight against the demands of society and especially against the demands of her family.

Living this way earned her far too many enemies and far too few friends. The friends she did 'have'? Who needed them? Most of them only existed and stayed because of her privileged status in this foreign land.

Her family was German in origin, and is very wealthy, not to meantion extremely influential. Though the family had moved to Egypt over two years ago, the same power existed here as well as Germany. Their home was filled with many maids and servants, important politicians and corporate elite were frequent guests.

All attempts by her parents to bend her to their will were quickly proven not to work. Just the simple routine of getting Diem in an expensive dress and at the dinner table to entertain the guests was always a most difficult thing to do. She hated having to use a fake smile, laugh and tell lame fake jokes, pretend to like fake people. Though she was a teenager, and these feelings were common, she could still swear she was adopted. The perfect black sheep had a name, and the name was Diem Schlotfaz.

On one particular night, Diem laid on her bed with her music going at full blast. She was shuffling through her duel monsters deck. Though she rarely lost a game, some of her cards were proven to be dead draws, especially if they were in her opening hand. Just as she was about to exchange a few cards, her door opened with her angry mother yelling something. The music was way too loud for Diem to hear what she was saying, but nonetheless she watched her animated fit of anger. Finally, her mother walked across the room and punched the power button with the side of her fist to silence the noise.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I could hear this horrible mess from outside," said her mother.

"Hi mom," was only response Diem gave as she returned her eyes back down to shuffle through her deck.

"Everyone is trying to sleep, the Montuez's children are staying in the guest bedrooms, so wouldn't it just be great if you did not try to annoy the hell out of everyone!" her mother finished angrily.

Diem didn't bother to look up as her mother stormed back out of the room.

"At least shut the door!" Diem called out after her mother was already long gone.

She lazily rolled off her bed and slammed the door, then began to get ready for the nights events. As often as possible, she would be out of the house and gone for as long as she could. Though she definately stood out in a crowd with her long blond hair and deep dark blue eyes, she was never in fear of any danger. Staying out most of the night and playing high stakes duels was now the only activity she enjoyed, not to mention the only one she found exciting. Besides, she actually felt more in common with people she dueled who she could barely communicate with than her own family.

Going through a pile of clothes, she searched for something better to wear. At last she found one of her favorite shirts, solid black with large white letters that read 'Ask Me About My Deck.' She smiled and put it on along with a skirt that she tailored to conceal a slender knife, though she had yet to have to use it. With a pair of sneakers and a hoodie, she grabbed her deck and purse and opened the door to make sure the coast was clear. Looking down at her gold watch, it was only a quarter past ten.

She darted silently down the hall, down two flights of stairs and out the side door of the house without being seen. Al-Jizah was a city that was always awake, but still she felt it was too early, the fun didn't really happen until after midnight. Walking down the sidewalk towards the center of the city, she got a taxi to stop quite quickly. With someone that looked like her in place such as this, it was obvious to assume that she had money. The driver was very polite but did not talk much, about ten minutes later the taxi stopped in front of one of the best hangouts for gamblers, 'The Melting Gold.' Diem tipped the driver well and hopped out into the cooling night.

One of the best things about Egypt to her, was the fact that age did not mean as much as other places. She walked past several groups of people sitting outside and through the large doors. Almost instantly her name was shouted from across the room.

"Diem, over here!" called out a familar voice.

Her eyes scanned the large room until seeing a familar face waving his arms over his head, trying to get her attention.

Smiling a little bit, she walked over to sit at the last open chair at a table for four. A burning hookah sat on the tabletop.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you in," said Mikhail, a boy her age she had met a few months previous. His english was good, despite his heavy accent.

"That's because you owe everyone too much money to show up often," Diem returned, making everyone at the table laugh.

"Sit, sit, sit," said Mikhail smiling.

Diem took a seat as Mikhail put more tobacco into the basin of the hookah.

"This is alot better than the last, it came all the way from Cuba," he said.

"And how did you manage to buy it then?" asked Diem.

"Buy it?" Mikhail said, making everyone at the table laugh again.

It was obvious to most people who knew Mikhail that he was a better thief than gambler. Across from Diem sat Yunus, a good friend of Mikhail. Across from Mikhail sat Alyasa, who was Yunus's on again/off again girlfriend. All three were keen card players that Diem had befriended and at times they were proven to be trustworthy partners in team duels.

All four inhaled deeply on the hookah, at last Diem finally agreed that this was much better. They ordered drinks and sat and talked for nearly an hour, as it had been nearly two weeks since she had seen any of them. Yunus was excited to try out a deck that he had just constructed until he suddenly stopped talking. He looked up sternly at a small group of hooded figures that just entered through the side door. Diem and alot of other people turned to look as well, four people wearning dark purple cloaks moved briskly along the wall and into the duelist dens.

"Who were they?" Diem asked after a long moment of silence.

"It's a group or something," Mikhail said. "They are organized too, they only play duel monsters and they play it as dirty as they can. They are cruel and will do anything to win, be like me and stay away from them."

"What would be the fun in that?" Diem said as she stood up and walked towards the door they had just entered. The other three quickly following behind.

End of Chapter 1

**A/N-** Hope you enjoyed it, this could be a long series. I have ideas of carrying through the Battle City arc, Diem of course playing an important role. The take on it would be of course slightly more mature than the show would allow.

So let me know what you think, also any ideas and designs would be great. R&R.


	2. Standing Against

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling. This chapter is set before Duelist Kingdom.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 2

All four moved through the crowded room, looking for an opponent. Small wooden tables dotted the whole room for duelists. Suprisingly though the room was far more empty than usual, it almost seemed as if the four in the dark purple cloaks had scared them off. Diem and Mikhail took a seat across from each other at a small card table to appear busy, and to scout out the room. Yunus and Alyasa split apart and went to separate areas, always crucial to never appear to be working together.

"A practice game?" Mikhail asked.

"Why not place a bet on it?" responded Diem.

"Well, I would not want you to lose your father's hard earned money," Mikhail said.

"Say a number," Diem said sternly.

Mikhal was now slightly remorseful for triggering her temper. He knew his odds of beating her in duel monsters were always slim. Shuffling his deck, trying not to make eye contact with her as she stared at him. His mind worked to figure how much he could afford to lose tonight.

"Twenty pounds," Mikhail proposed.

"Per game?" Diem asked.

"Let's just try one game at a time for now," said Mikhail, slightly nervous.

After the third game, also known as Mikhail's third loss, he stopped playing against Diem. He began to search through his pockets.

"Just add it to the tab, pay me whenever," Diem said.

Mikhail stopped looking and gave a thankful smile. As they played their three duels, they watched the duelists in the purple cloaks. Two of the four were somewhere else, but the two they spotted were continuously pulling opponents. They played against the far wall with the shadows, always playing one on one, always appearing to win. At times, it looked almost as if the person they were playing against was pleading and begging.

It was not long before they realized why so many had left when they came. Also why there was always a continuous string of opponenets for them to duel against. Duelists were forcibly brought to them when no more would come willingly. As Diem and Mikhail's last duel ended, a young nearby duelist was acquisitioned by someone in a purple cloak. When he refused to duel, he was picked up by force and pulled to the wall to duel anyway. There was no security that would help, and nobody was about to lose anything over a stranger. The room was beginning to empty even faster due to the amount of havoc that these people were causing.

Diem kept watching them closely, trying to see if or how they were cheating in their duels.

"Let's get out of here," Mikhail said. "There are plently of other places to duel where nobody will be bothered by those freaks."

"Freaks?" said a gruff voice behind him.

They both turned to look and saw the tallest one in a cloak standing over Mikhail. His hood covered his face well, and the symbol of an eye was stitched on the cloth where the man's forehead would be. He leaned over Mikhail ominously, the cloth eye pointed directly at him. The veiled man's hands reached down and jerked Mikhail up and out of the chair.

"Perhaps you should come and try out your luck?" said the cloaked man.

"Save yourself the embarrassment," Mikhail said, though it was obvious he was nervous.

He started to pull him away by his shirt collar, Mikhail beginning to flail around in a struggle.

"Stop it! If you need someone to lose to, then lose to me," Diem said.

The cloaked man stopped, but he did not let go of Mikhail.

"Ah, a foreigner," he said, slightly amused.

"I am far more familiar around here than you," responded Diem.

"And what would you wager for me to release your little boyfriend here?" the man asked.

Diem sighed, then groaned as she said, "Not my boyfriend."

She actually stared into the man's eyes, (or at least where his eyes should be) and waited for an apology. When it never came she said,

"You place the wager, he isn't worth much."

Mikhail tried to look offended, but he knew that Diem was doing her best to get him out of this, in her own way that is.

"Your entire duelist deck," said the man, as he pointed his free hand towards the deck she was holding.

"And if I win then I get yours," said Diem.

"No, if you win then you get this!" the man said as he shook Mikhail.

"You know that you can't hold him and duel me at the same time, just let him go and wager on even grounds. Besides you're not going to get as much out of him as you would out of me. Unless you're scared to play a foreign girl that just waltzed in here and might not know how to play," Diem said.

"Fine!" the man said angrily as he pushed Mikhail forward.

Mikhail did a common movement with his eyes and fingers in front of Diem after he was shoved forwards. It typically means 'lets get the hell out of here.' But Diem was determined to stay, eager for the challenge. She shook her head and said to the cloaked man,

"Now lead the way."

The man began the short walk to the tables by the wall as the pair followed behind. Mikhail constantly hinting that they should be leaving about now. They both took a seat across from each other and set their decks on the table for the cut.

Diem won the coin toss and made the first move, life points were set at two thousand even. The man had a very confident smile that could be seen from the hem of his hood. His hand appeared so good that Diem did not have a problem playing Card Destruction on her first turn. He bit his tounge as he set his first five cards in the graveyard. Diem discarded her five and laid down three cards from her new hand into her magic/trap zone and ended her turn.

Mikhail remained standing next to Diem, but his eyes were constantly searching for Yunus and Alyasa. Eventually he found them and got their attention. As they walked over, Mikhail could tell they were both distraught. He walked away from the duel to talk to them privately.

"What happened to you two?" Mikhail asked.

"Those scumbag hooded duelists cheated us out of our best cards," Alyasa said, deep anger in her voice.

"Diem got roped into a match with one too, doesn't look good either," Mikhail said as he walked the three back to the duel.

Confidently the man laid down five cards in his magic/trap zone and normal summoned a Battle Ox in attack mode and declared a direct attack. Diem activated her Mirror Force, but the man quickly activated Trap Stun. With her other two trap cards unable to work this turn, she had no choice but to take the damage that would leave her with only three hundred life points. Luckily for her, her next draw was exactly what she needed, a Heavy Storm.

She played it and destoyed all the cards in both magic/trap zones, she would not need her's anymore, as she was hoping to win this turn. With a Monster Reborn she special summoned her Dark Magician from her graveyard, then used a Change of Heart to take control of the Battle Ox. With the man suddenly having no cards on his side of the field or in his hand, and looking at two powerful monsters about to attack, he let out an angry wail. Diem declared a direct attack with both monsters to win the game but the man would not hear of it in his fit of rage. The three standing behind Diem gave a cheer which let everyone else in the room know that a cloaked duelist had been defeated. She quickly gathered her cards and slid them in her jacket pocket.

"Now hand over your deck," she said, only feeding his rage.

"Another game!" the man nearly yelled.

"That was not in the agreement, now I want to leave and I want my prize," Diem said with her hand extended.

"I will never admit defeat to you! Now grab her!" the man said loudly as he slapped her hand away with his.

Diem winced back as his knuckles slammed against hers. The other three were coming in quickly from the other sides of the room. Acting on spite and instinct, Diem flipped the table against the man she beat, knocking him back down and sending his cards flying. With a look that Mikhail used way too often to describe what to do in a situation, all four sprinted towards the door. They managed to make it out with the other three close behind, but it was easy to loose them in the crowded lounge. Not to mention people being more apt to do something if a group of hooded men grabbed a bunch of teenagers in front of everyone.

When they all decided the coast was clear, they made it quickly out the front door and back into the cool night. Adrenaline was still pumping in their systems as they began walking down the busy street.

"Shame you didn't get that loser's deck," Alyasa said. "Who are those people?"

"I don't know, but I will wipe the floor with them everytime I see them," Diem hissed.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Reluctant Guest

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 3

The rest of the night turned out to be quite a lot of fun. They hopped between coffee shops, dance clubs and gambling parlors. A serious moment never took place for the remainder of the night. Everyone was so lighthearted that it seemed as if the events that just took place had never happened at all. For Diem, the fun had to end when she looked down at her watch and it read half past three. Quickly, she said her goodbyes to everyone and rushed outside to hail a taxi.

Within a few minutes the taxi she was in stopped at a street corner not far from her house, as she instructed. She paid the fare and jumped out a few doors down. Due to her mother's sense of security, the permiter around their home and parts of the interior were full of cameras. But with Diem's need to escape, she had long since found a way to circumvent the system.

With a running start she jumped the neighbors fence and then the fence around their property. She sneaked to the back door and unlocked it, then quickly made her way to the basement. Of course she was still caught on camera from several angles from the side view of the house. But that is easily fixed when you wipe the footage and loop it with the same boring scene. A minute later she walked out of the basement, having accomplished this for perhaps the hundredth time.

By now she was exhausted and ready to go to sleep. All the adrenaline and coffee was quickly fading out of her body. Yet she got undressed and took a shower before sloppily putting on a pair of pajamas and sprawling across her bed. Strangely enough, her last thoughts before falling asleep were about the purple cloaked duelists.

Diem awoke to the sounds of her alarm clock going off with its annoying beeps. She cracked open an eye to see her mother standing there with her finger on the button. The alarm clock read ten after seven.

"Were you out last night?" her mother asked.

"No," Diem lied lazily, having closed her eyes.

"I heard quite a bit of noise around four o' clock this morning," said her mother.

"Maybe it was the cat," groaned Diem, wishing she would go away and let her sleep.

"The cat left the back door unlocked as well?" her mother said in an extremely accusatory tone.

"They evolve pretty fast," murmured Diem.

Fed up, her mother yanked off the covers that Diem had partially got under by tossing in her sleep. Diem groaned even louder and buried her head deeper into the pillow, wishing harder for her to just go away. It was far too early for this despite only getting about three hours of sleep.

"Come on, get up," said her mother. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?" Diem asked after a moment.

"The family has been invited to the Ozblight estate for lunch. I told you about this days ago. Now get dressed, the family has been invited, so that means EVERYONE in the family must go," her mother said, painfully dragging out the word 'everyone.'

"Ahhhh don-" Diem began to say.

"I'm not hearing it, now get up and get dressed, we will be leaving at nine o' clock sharp. Wear something nice as well, I hear that Randall will be there," her mother said.

Diem suddenly jerked up, and was wide awake.

"No! I don-" she began again before being silenced by her mother.

"I told you that I am not hearing it! Now start getting ready!" she said as she turned and stormed out of the room.

Reluctantly, Diem got out of bed. She knew the price to get out of this would be far higher than she was willing to pay, so she surrendered without arguing anymore. She went to her bathroom and washed her face, trying to cleanse her pores and frustration. While brushing her teeth, her mother came back into her room and called for her.

"Ah, I am suprised you're up," she said with a satisfied smile. "Here, wear this today," her mother said, laying down a dress onto her bed that was covered in clear plastic.

The dress was very old fashioned and had strong tones of pink, blue and yellow, not exactly Diem's favorite colors.

Slowly, Diem walked over, "But it's horrible," she said.

"It used to be mine," her mother said matter-of-factly.

"It's still horrible!" Diem exclaimed.

"Oh stop your complaining and put it on," her mother said as she left the room again.

Slightly over an hour later, Diem walked down the stairs, hating herself as well as everyone else involved with every step. The family was already sitting in the foyer, waiting on her. That would be her parents, two older brothers, Curt and Friedrich, and her younger sister Ursula. All were dressed very formal, and no matter how hard they tried to conceal it, looked uncomfortable in their clothes.

"All ready now?" her father asked loudly.

With a few nods and murmurs everyone walked out the front doors. Outside stood half a dozen servants lined up beside two older model Mercedes'. The servants opened the doors as the three males went into the first car, and the three females in the second. Both drivers were moving very quickly through traffic, having been told they were running a bit late.

Diem stared out the window, hopeful for anything, even an accident to get out of this. Then far too soon for her liking, they passed through the gates in front of the Ozblight estate. The Ozblight home was far more massive than theirs, and far older as well. Both cars came to a stop beside the front doors of the mansion.

The servants outside opened the car doors, and as everyone got out, the doors to the home opened and the Ozblight family walked out. Now the Ozblight family were a leftover of the days of Imperialist England, and they kept nearly the same level of power still. Their control of the cotton trade in Egypt and the shipments of all kinds that passed through the Suez canal. Only three Ozblights walked out of the doors, Randall being the only one of four heirs to live to adulthood.

The two families embraced each other, Diem giving more attention to the birds than Randall as he took her hand. She quite honestly found him to be one of the worst human beings that she had ever met. They were all kindly ushered inside to talk, and by talk I mean business deals between husbands, gossip between wives, and boredom for everyone else.

Everytime Randall came close she would quickly think of some ingenious way to drive him off. After a while he got the message and stopped coming back, which was odd considering this is the way it always was, and he never really gave up. She sat there, wishing to float out of the room, wishing for the patience to make it till nightfall. Only the satisfaction of being around normal people, with normal problems, would keep her sane.

End of Chapter 3

**A/N-** Apologize if this chapter comes off a bit dull, just felt the need to dabble on Diem's typical routines and home life, not to mention the ever important character devolpment before running the story along.


	4. Serious Business

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 4

As soon as the Schlotfaz family returned home, Diem stormed up the staircase tearing at her dress. She was eager to get the terrible thing off of her, but she was also incredibly pissed off and frustrated. The day had actually gone worse than she anticipated.

"Wait a minute!" her mother called after her as Diem reached the top of the staircase.

Diem paused as her mother came up the stairs. Something like this was to be expected after all.

"Why do you have to be so unrelentingly rude to everyone?" her mother exclaimed when she reached her.

"I was not the one being rude, he just would not get the message," said Diem.

"Oh give him a chance will you? He is a good man and he actually seems to like you," her mother said.

"First of all, he is not a good man, he is a terrible man. Second, he does not do good things, he just keeps poor people poor so that he can keep all the profits. Third, he is eight years older than me. Fourth, he does not like me, he just wants arm candy," Diem said.

"He is a business man Diem, just like your father. You will be safe and secure with a husband like him. One day he will be the richest man in Egypt and you will regret shunning him," said her mother.

"Don't even humor the idea, and I don't care if he had all the money in the world. It would never be enough to love someone like that," Diem said as she marched off towards her room.

The following week went quite well for Diem. On the nights she escaped to duel, she won almost every game. The duelists in purple cloaks were seen out and about in even greater numbers, and their dirty tactics had not changed. Diem kept her vow of decimating them whenever they crossed her path. She gained a good reputation among the local duelists for being brave enough to challenge them, and good enough to win. Most nights she would stay at one dueling arena, but other nights she would skip around, intentionally searching for them.

It was doubtful that she came across the first one she beat, the one that cheated her out of a playing deck. In the back of her mind she was always searching for him in the veiled faces of every one she dueled. She felt that she would recognize his voice, his great height would also be an easy giveaway.

Yet the other members of this group of purple cloaked fiends remained true to their bets. Diem knew it was due to the crowd that would be drawn around their games, they had to save face if they wanted to keep any respect. The stakes were always high, so each night she would come home with her pockets bulging with rare and valuable cards.

Towards the end of the week however, everything became much more hectic. The battles against the cloaked duelists became far more weird and difficult. She was beginning to have chills during duels, and the feeling of playing a robot more than a human. Though she could hardly see anything of their face, a chin maybe, and very rarely their mouth. The emotionless lisp, the soulless aura she would feel around some of them just simply gave her the creeps. Not to mention their skills at the game had dramatically increased. But each time she would miraculously pull victory from the jaws of defeat.

Finally on a Saturday night she came across Mikhail standing outside another gambling spot. Mikhail was happy to see her, but it was obvious that something was troubling him.

"What's wrong?" Diem asked right after a brief embrace.

Mikhail looked around for a moment before reluctantly saying, "Yunus is in the hospital, he has been for two days now."

"What happened to him?" Diem said shocked.

"It was those freaks in cloaks," MIkhail said under his breath. "It was four or five of them, they beat the hell out of him and took everything he had after he refused to play the stupid game!"

Diem covered her mouth in shock. "How badly is he hurt?" she asked with a trembling voice. It was obvious how bad these people were, but this took it to a whole new level.

"Broken ribs, broken arm, damage to his head, who knows what else," Mikhail said in a downcast voice.

"Let's go see him," Diem suggested.

"We can't, the visiting hours at the hospital ended at eleven. Besides, I was just there this afternoon...he is rarely awake," said Mikhail.

"What about Alyasa? Is she okay?" Diem asked.

"Yunus fought them to give her a chance to run, she wasn't hurt," Mikhail said in the same dreary tone. "I should have been there, they never would have tried that if there were more people beside him."

"Just stop Mikhail, you know it's pointless to blame yourself. I don't suppose the police can help," Diem continued.

"They are trying to pass a ban on anyone that dresses in those purple cloaks, or goes under the name 'Rare Hunters.' That's what they call themselves by the way, they are just a small time extortion ring for duel monsters. Incidences like this have started happening all across Egypt," Mikhail said.

Suddenly, the large television screen that was mounted above the card shop across the street flashed on. A lot of people flocked to get closer, but the volume was so loud that Mikhail and Diem were fine where they stood. The report was about the reigning duel monsters world champion Seto Kaiba being defeated by a nobody. Neither of them were very interested in the news, but watched quietly just to get their minds off the problems at hand. Dozens of pictures were shown of the CEO in front of all the awards and trophies he had won, but no pictures of the winner that was named Yugi Moto.

"It's getting too cold out here, are you ready to go inside?" Diem asked.

"Na, I think I'll just hang around for a while," MIkhail responded.

"Maybe it's best if we stick together," Diem said.

"Are you hinting at something?" teased Mikhail.

"Most definitely no!" said Diem.

"Well alright, I will give you the pleasure, but only because I know you cannot resist my charm," Mikhail jested with a wide grin.

Diem rolled her eyes and they finally walked inside with their decks in hand.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Raising The Stakes

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 5

The duelist dens in this gambling palace were far more shaded and cramped. It was always advisable to keep your arms out over whatever game you would play. As anyone was apt to quickly snatch something as they walked by. A sharp eye was needed against anyone who would come close to you.

Diem and Mikhail split apart in the same room to target different opponents. Yet they kept an eye out for each other, ready to jump in should any Rare Hunters appear. Usually during the first two hours they played, Diem would not have to watch out for Mikhail, as she could easily hear him. Every few minutes he would ecstatically cheer a victory, the sound was far better than him asking for money to continue betting.

As Diem played an older opponent for perhaps the tenth time, three figures were quickly coming into view in her peripheral vision. She turned quickly to the left, expecting a thief, but instead saw three ominous Rare Hunters coming straight at her. The one in the center was by far the largest Rare Hunter that she had ever seen. The other two were on each side of him, and walked quickly to keep up with his pace. Many people from all around the room were beginning to leave.

The three stopped directly at the edge of the table and peered down at her. Diem stared defiantly back at them. The man she had been dueling quietly gathered his cards and left the room as well. At the time, Diem did not even notice that he had left. These Rare Hunters standing before her looked different, their robes were of finer material, gold clasps and chains were attached as well.

"You have been selected by the Master to whom I serve," said the largest man in the center. His voice was as strong and solid as his body, his face completely veiled by his hood.

"What do you mean 'selected'?" Diem asked, now a little bit nervous.

"An opportunity to undergo a test of worthiness," said the same man.

"I don't have anything to prove to you or your 'Master,'" Diem said, sarcastically drawing out the word Master.

"I am only here to give the test," the man went on. "It is your choice whether or not to take it, but be warned that there exists consequences and rewards to whatever decision you make."

Diem's eyes secretly searched for Mikhail among the people remaining in the room.

"Your friend is no longer in this room," the man said.

Her eyes shot back to him as she jumped to her feet and stood directly in front of him. The man was so tall that her head barely reached his collarbone.

"Where is he!?" she nearly shouted inches away from his veiled face.

"He has been contained so as not to interfere with your test," the man said suprisingly calmly. It was clear that he was not the type to be intimidated.

"What damn test!?" Diem said loudly, still directly in front of him.

"A duel, where the odds will be high," he said.

"And if I win?" Diem asked, her tone coming down slightly.

"If you win, then you will never have to face another Rare Hunter in a duel again. But if you lose, then you must forfeit all of your cards back to us and quit the game forever, never to arise to challenge us again. Your friend will also be delivered back to you safely. Those are the instructions given by my Master," the man said in the same strong voice.

Diem sat back down and hung her head down as she thought. It was obvious that there was only one path to take, but still she had to ask.

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then we will leave, and so will your friend," he answered.

"Agghh, why do you bastards have to be like this?" Diem said in a rage.

"Do not forget that this is an opportunity for you. There are very many options at our disposal that we can use to deal with you. But you have been marked by my Master," the man said.

"What assurance do I have that you will keep your end of the bargain?" Diem asked.

"Our law is the law of our Master, and he is the one who made these terms," the man said.

"Fine!" Diem growled. "Will I be dueling you?"

"That is correct," he said.

"Right here and now?" Diem asked.

"Yes, the test must be given at once," he responded.

Another Rare Hunter pulled back the empty seat across from Diem as the man sat down. The other two stood over his shoulder as he pulled out his deck from an interior pocket of his cloak. Diem gathered her cards that were still spread across the table from her last duel and began to shuffle them together.

"Where is Mikhail? How do I know he is alright?" Diem asked as they both shuffled.

"Is it because you fear for him? Or because you want to believe that he did not run when he saw us at this table?" he mocked.

"He hates you scumbags enough that he would help," Diem said angrily.

They both slammed their decks down for the cut. The man won the coin toss and let Diem make the first move.

~~ 20 minutes later ~~

Diem ended her turn in a cold sweat. She had nearly lost twice, and on the turns where she could have won, the man always managed to pull a card to stop her. Now she was in serious risk of losing the duel. The life point count now stood at three hundred for Diem, seven hundred for the Rare Hunter.

The Rare Hunter was dismayed at his draw as he quickly ended his turn. His two powerful monsters remained in defense mode, just to be safe. The defense position Mystic Elf that Diem controlled brought the duel to a standstill. With half of their decks empty, and both only drawing one card per turn, it became a frantic race for the deciding card. Diem ended her turn, and soon after drawing his card, the man ended as well.

Finally Diem pulled her saving grace, if only it would work. She played her second Raigeki to destroy all of his monsters, the Rare Hunter quickly checked through his spell/trap cards, but could not stop the effect. With all hope riding on this, she changed her Mystic Elf to attack mode and declared her attack. He activated his Magic Cylinder, but Diem was ready with her very own Trap Stun. Her opponent hung his head as he placed his hand on the top of his deck to admit defeat. He revealed his three other powerful trap cards that would have won him the game, but were all proven useless for the turn.

Diem took a deep breath, the duel had been far too close for comfort. The Rare Hunter that stood over her opponent's right shoulder placed his hand onto it. Nodding his head once, the man she beat lifted his hands and threw back his hood. They stared at each other for a moment, the man's yellow tinted eyes and tattooed face gave way to a slight smile.

"You have done very well Miss Schlotfaz, and now you must come with us," the man said.

Diem's heart skipped a beat, "What did you just say?"

"You have passed the test and proven yourself worthy, now you must meet our Master," he said just as calmly as everything else.

"You're out of your mind!" Diem said standing up. "I'm leaving and taking Mikhail with me."

"I cannot allow you to do that," the man said as he too rose to his feet.

"What the hell! The deal was that if I won that I would never see you freaks again!" Diem shouted.

"I am afraid it was not. What I said to you was that if you won then you would never duel another Rare Hunter, because you are to become one," the man said.

"You bastard, you cannot make me be a part of this," Diem said as she gathered her things quickly.

"You will see that our Master is quite...persuasive," he said.

End Of Chapter 5


	6. An Appointment Of Fate

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 6

"Don't you dare touch me!" Diem hissed, the other two Rare Hunters were coming in closer from both sides.

It was common for Diem to be so angry that her vision would nearly be red, but it wasn't this time. She had far too much fear in her system at this point to be blindly angry.

"Come any closer and I will scream, fight and run all at the same time!" she warned.

The two Rare Hunters stopped, one looked back to the man, waiting for an order. The other only stopped and continued to stare at Diem.

"It would be best if you did not resist Miss Schlotfaz," said the man with the tattooed face. His tone was still calm, still steady, totally in control of the situation.

"Give me a reason why I should be calm when you're about to kidnap me!" she spat back.

"Very well," the man said as he gestured his hand towards the far wall.

After a few seconds the door opened, out limped Mikhail with two more Rare Hunters holding onto him. He was bound by a thick cloth around his wrists and mouth as he still struggled against the two gripping his arm. From the far distance, Diem could see he had a bloody nose. As soon as they saw each other, they impulsively rushed forward.

"You don't want to do that Miss Schlotfaz," the man warned.

Diem stopped after three steps and looked back at the man with a burning hatred. He did not seem to notice as he pointed his hand towards the wall again, but much further down from Mikhail. The door stood open with Alyasa in the same situation as Mikhail, bound and held by two Rare Hunters.

"The scene could look very similar in your other friend's hospital room, but it should not come to that," the man said.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Diem stammered again, unable to keep control over the malice in her voice.

"Are you ready to leave now?" he asked as he began to walk towards the exit, confident that she would follow.

Both Mikhail and Alyasa were staring at her. But Diem did not move at once, her mind was still contemplating fight or flight. She was unwilling to surrender anything, but less the possibility of getting killed tonight. This was obviously far too serious to these people for her to think anything else. 'Damn' she thought, 'it is just a card game.' Yet for the second time in the same night, she knew that she had no choice.

"Let them go first," Diem asked, both were still looking at her.

"They will be safely released when you stand before our Master, and no sooner," he said, this time sternly.

With no more time given to thought, she walked forward on slightly shaking legs. A Rare Hunter came close to put his hands on her elbows, but she abruptly slapped his hands away.

"That won't be necessary, she will not run," the tattooed man said as he lifted his hood to cover his face once again.

She gave her friends one last look, and tried to look hopeful. Then followed the tall man out through the lounge and out the front doors. The other two kept close on her heels as she paced forward quickly. A nice new car was idling on the street directly in front of them as they walked out. There was only a few people standing outside, Diem figured it was late, but she was shocked when her watch read 3:28 A.M.

"You're going to have to make this fast," Diem said as they approached the car. "If you don't kill me then my parents will."

"We have no plans to bring you any harm Miss Schlotfaz," said the man as he kindly opened the back door for her.

She gave him a suspicious glance as she got in. A driver was already waiting, also completely veiled in a cloak, as the tattooed man went around to the front seat. The other two Rare Hunters squeezed her in the middle as they sat on both sides in the back. The driver hit the gas pedal hard as soon as all the doors were closed. After a few minutes of driving, in which Diem felt fear get the best of her through the man's crazed driving. They came to a halt in front of a construction site to a massive building that was devoted entirely to the game of Duel Monsters.

"Why here," Diem asked nervously.

"Our Master waits inside," the man said as all the doors on the car opened.

'Well at least I'm not going to die out in the sand,' Diem thought darkly. She stepped out into the cool breeze of the night and began to walk towards the doors.

End Of Chapter 6


	7. First Meeting

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 7

Diem followed the tall tattooed man over walkways of clay and newly laid concrete and into the exposed interior. Many more Rare Hunters appeared from behind the metal scaffolds and mounds of building supplies. They all signaled and bowed to the man who was leading before returning to their posts. The group of four came to a stop in front of a door on the far side of the room, two more Rare Hunters stood on guard in front of the entrance. The two guards quickly moved to each side of the door upon recognizing the tall man in the lead. Before moving any further, he turned to Diem.

"It would be very advisable that you not antagonize our Master, you do not want to provoke him. Remember that this is an honor that many would kill for," the man said.

Diem gave one quick nod before rolling her eyes. 'Some honor,' she thought to herself. Yet she could not shake how fearful she truly felt. The tall man opened the door and all four walked in. Diem growing more nervous by the second.

They came into a room that was still very much under construction, with more scaffolds, wire, lights and tools scattered everywhere. Near the center of the far wall sat someone in a grand highbacked chair, almost like a throne. Most of the light was delievered by the moon through the large windows, but Diem could clearly see the veiled figure who sat wearing a purple cloak, shimmering gold light. It also appeared that before the four of them walked in, that whoever it was sat alone in the vast room.

The tattooed man strode forward quickly towards the room's center. No signal was given as Diem continued to follow, so the two Rare Hunters behind her put their hands on her shoulder to make her stop. Diem understood the message and quickly slapped away their hands. In a swift motion the tattooed man pulled back his hood to reveal a long slender ponytail that Diem had not been able to notice earlier. Then he kneeled on the ground about ten meters away from the figure in the chair.

"Mission successful, Master Marik," he said dutifully.

"Well done," came a man's piercing voice from the throne. "Bring her forward."

The two Rare Hunters again put their hands on her back to usher her forward. She was gathering the nerve to start kicking at them as she slapped their hands off of her again. Full of contempt and without any grace, she walked to stand next to the tattooed man in the center. Always the two Rare Hunters walked only a step behind her.

"You have done very well to make it here tonig-" the cloaked man began to say.

"But I don't want to be here," Diem said in a fit of frustration.

The tattooed man next to Diem grimaced as he brought his hand to his face. It was obvious that she did not pay much attention when he tried to warn her about this. He let out a low sigh and watched her make her own mistakes, unable to intervene and warn her again.

"You've got quite some nerve," the veiled man said in a dangerous tone.

"And you would too if you had been forced to come here against your will! Cheated in the wording of set terms for a duel and had your friends hurt and kinapped!" Diem said fiercely.

"Oh? And when did those people start becoming your 'friends?'" the man jested, no anger present in his voice.

Diem was taken aback for a moment. "What are you talking about?" she flustered out.

"I thought that you did not have any friends. In fact, you do not really see the point in having friends to begin with, don't you?" he said with a touch of superiority in his tone.

For a few seconds Diem could not speak, she could think of nothing to say. Even psychologists that she was forced to talk to every so often could not so accurately define how she thought. But this veiled person who she had probably never seen before could do it instantly. She only narrowed her eyes and stared at the figure even more defiantly.

"I am giving you opportunity," he said when it was obvious that she would not answer.

"Keep it," Diem said, staring icy daggers towards the shaded man.

"The opportunity is to serve me willingly, which I would prefer," he said, raising his voice with a level of frustration to equal hers. "Do you believe that all those who do my bidding do so willingly!" the man said with malice in his tone as he jumped to his feet. "Of course they don't!" he said coming forward while pulling an object from his robes. "But with some convincing, they will do anything I command," he said softly now, confidently. A slender golden rod with an eye carved upon its round top now pointed at her as he stood only a few feet away.

Diem was still standing strong and looking unworried, despite being more scared than she had ever been in her life. But to her suprise, the man was not as big as she thought, his body was thin and he was barely taller than her. The rod looked ominous, but she was not intimidated by it. Gold is far too soft of a metal for him to whack her with it.

"But as I just said, I would prefer compilance," he said as he lowered the golden rod with one hand and lifted the other to pull back the hood that covered his face.

The long hood dropped behind his hair as Diem's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. All anger and fear forgotten for a moment, she stared into the face of the young Egyptian. She had never seen anyone that looked like him, she was temporarily spellbound by his features. When his piercing violet eyes met hers, it hooked stronger than the Gorgon stare.

"You sneak out at night and risk high odds because you seek adventure, don't you?" he asked, still with a high level of confidence.

Diem nodded as she held eye contact with those violet irises, she was not thinking about much else. But in the back of her mind the thought flashed of how he would know all this.

"Ahhh, how can I be so careless," he said with a lighthearted sigh. "I have set up this meeting and we have yet to exchange introductions. I am Marik Ishtar, master of the Rare Hunter organization," he said proudly as he walked closer towards her.

To Diem's suprise he came extremely close and lifted her right hand up to his mouth and kissed the top of it. She blushed a deep shade of red, but held eye contact as he stood waiting for her to introduce herself, still holding his lips to her outstretched hand.

"Diem Schlotfaz," she sighed and rolled her eyes. "You already know my name."

"Still a formal honor to announce yourself," Marik said as he reluctantly released her hand.

"You are not much older than me, are you?" Diem asked.

"We are the same age, now back to business!" Marik said in a serious tone, slightly offended that his age would be used against him. "You have defeated some of my best Rare Hunters, you have shown courage and loyalty in the face of danger. You would be a great asset to our cause if you joined as you are," Marik said.

"Look, I don't want to be a part of this gang. In the past few weeks you have turned my life and the lives of every duelist in Al Jizah into a living hell. You've had people seriously hurt and stolen their cards. I am not about to contribute to that," Diem said, keeping her anger at a standstill.

"What would I have to do for you to join us willingly?" Marik resigned himself to saying in a last ditch attempt. His fingers wrapping tighter around his Millenium rod.

Diem growled at him not getting the message and looked down to check her watch, it read 4:14 A.M.

"How about a ride home!" she stammered in a panic. "I have got to get out of here and make it home before my parents get up or I won't be going anywhere after tonight."

"A duel then," Marik said, ignoring her panic.

"Did you hear me? I have to make it home now!" Diem said, raising her voice.

"You can try to run but you won't make it very far. A final duel will decide for you, if you win then you leave and we will never bother you again. If you lose then you join us, forever," Marik said.

"No! I've had enough card games for one night! Besides, I already won that bet with ponytail over here," Diem said as she pointed her thumb sideways at the tattooed man.

"That was only a test, if you lost then you would not be worthy to stand here now," Marik said.

"No alright, just let me go," Diem pleaded.

"The clock is ticking," Marik teased.

Diem raised her hands up, shaking with anger and panic, nearly on the edge of throwing a punch towards Marik.

"Urgh fine! And when I win I never want to see any of you again!" Diem said with returning rage.

Marik jestered towards the door on the far side of the room, and all five began to walk towards it.

"I would not be so confident Diem Schlotfaz. And I am sure that you have never played duel monsters like this," Marik said, a level of excitement in his voice.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Overwhelming And Unrelenting

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 8

As soon as the doors to the adjacent room opened, everyone stood still at the threshold, looking into the penetrating darkness. One of the Rare Hunters that always walked behind Diem fumbled along the wall for a few seconds before finding the light switch. Blindingly powerful lights came on that illuminated everything with piercing brightness. All five held a hand up to shield their eyes for a moment. As Diem's eyes adjusted to the change, she lowered her hand and was shocked to see that the room was so vast that she could barely see the far wall. Massive arena type stages were set up in a grid formation and were under various degrees of construction.

"What is all this supposed to be?" Diem asked to nobody in particular.

"You're going to just have to see for yourself," Marik responded as he began to walk towards the closest stage.

"Can't we reschedule this?" Diem pleaded again as he continued to walk away from her.

Marik did not answer as he walked on, the Rare Hunters around Diem came close to signal her to follow. Though by now the two behind her had learned not to attempt to touch her and gave her a few extra moments to move on her own accord. She fumed and began to walk, knowing that time was still ticking. Marik reached one side and began to climb the stairs. The clanking sound of Marik's boots going up the metal staircase echoed throughout the vast room as Diem began to climb on the opposite side. She reached the top and looked out at him over the distance.

"How are we supposed to duel like this?" Diem yelled out loud enough for him to hear.

Marik briefly put a hand over his ear and grimaced.

"There is a microphone on the console," Marik said gruffly.

The sound of his voice flowed easily through the speakers in front of her. The panels and screens that were waist height in front of her were blank even though the sound system worked well.

"Oh, well you should have said that earlier," Diem said, not coming close to apologizing.

Marik gave a nod to the Rare Hunters still standing on the ground at the base of the stage. One moved close to a control panel and began to flip all the switches. The whole stage lit up quickly, all the panels formed a tight grid formation. Four large boxes splayed a spectrum of color from all four corners of the arena. Diem looked down at the console to see a duel monsters playing field, along with a visual of her opponents. Life points were already shown at two thousand.

"It's your move," Marik said with a hint of excitement still in his voice.

"But what is all this?" Diem asked again.

"This is the future of duel monsters! Make your move and see for yourself," Marik said.

Diem drew her first six cards and without expecting what was to come, summoned a Rogue Doll in attack mode. Her eyes widened as the field in front of her began to glow and the monster fully appeared in front of her with startling realism. It even made odd creepy noises to accompany its sinister appearance. After setting one card face down in her magic/trap zone, which began to glow on the field, she ended her turn.

The cards that Marik played over the next few turns made it impossible for her to counter attack or do anything as she struggled to hold out against his powerful deck. Even her magic and trap cards were destroyed and proven useless by cards so rare that Diem had only heard of them, and never actually seen them played. Marik ended his turn with three powerful monsters on the field and three thousand life points.

It was obvious to Diem that this could be her last draw, if it was a useless card then her life was as good as over. By now she had no monsters left to defend her and only eight hundred of her life points remained. With a shaking fearful hand she reached out for her top card. To her great suprise and relief she did draw a card that would help, even if it was only temporarily. She summoned one of her favorite cards, the Dark Magician in attack mode. She declared her attack on Marik's Red Eyes Black Dragon, but again the attack did nothing as Marik activated his Negate Attack trap card. Diem still controlled the most powerful monster on the field and set two cards in her magic/trap zone, hoping the bluff would save her for a few more turns.

Marik drew at the start of his turn and let out a booming laugh as he examined his card.

'Whatever he just drew,' Diem thought to herself, 'I'm going to hate it forever.'

"This is going to be a great honor for you to witness this," Marik laughed.

"Whatever it is, I can counter it," Diem said, again hoping to bluff hard enough that he won't play the card.

"Oh, I doubt that you can! I sacrifice my three monsters on the field to summon my Egyptian God Card! Behold, The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Marik yelled triumphantly as his three monsters disappeared.

Moments later an intense screech resounded throughout the room. A giant golden dragon began to appear on the field, everyone had to shield their eyes away from the blinding light that emitated from the monster. Then suddenly, the light was gone, all of the lights were gone and it was utterly dark in the room again. Before Diem had a chance to question anything, the door burst open and someone yelled.

"We are being raided!" said the panicked voice.

Everyone began to scramble blindly in the dark as several more people were heard rushing into the room. Diem seized the chance to escape, she gathered as many of her cards as she could and slid down the stair rail. There were sounds of people running past her, sounds of fighting, and so many yells of which way to go. Diem thought it was best to separate herself as much as she could from the others and ran towards the direction of the far wall. She was knocked down twice and her name was called several times before she finally made it.

Following the wall she found several windows kept open, probably for whoever was raiding to enter in from. Diem jumped through and ran out into the rough scene of an ongoing construction site. She ran past several Rare Hunters and what looked like Police until she made it over a fence and off the building site. Diem ran fast and hard, she checked over her shoulder every so often to see if she was being pursued. But there was no longer anybody behind her.

Diem became very winded as she started to slow down on the sidewalk. Coming to a stop, she doubled over with her hands on her knees and tried to regulate her breathing. WIth dread she lifted her wrist to check her watch, it read 4:54 A.M. Diem staightened up and began to jog towards the main road. Finally she came upon a parked taxi whose driver was asleep behind the wheel. At this hour who could blame him?

Knocking hard on the window with a handful of money in her hand, the driver woke up quickly and started the engine. Diem jumped in the backseat and called out her address in a breathless voice. Even promised to double the fare if he made it as quickly as possible. Though on second thought, she would have taken that offer back if she had known that he drove even more erratically than the Rare Hunter from eariler.

The taxi stopped on her street as her watch ticked past 5:15 A.M. Diem handed over more than enough money and jumped out of the cab and over the series of fences to her backdoor. The sky was just beginning to brighten with its dark blue glow as she unlocked the door. Servants were already up and moved about the house as she walked in and tried to convince them as quickly as she could to be quiet about everything they were witnessing. After a minute she came out of the basement with the tapes rewritten and headed upstairs on the verge of collapse.

Carefully, she checked the hallways for her family and darted into her room as quietly as she could. All the adrenaline and fear had faded from her system, now she was only incredibly tired and ready to fall asleep standing. Casting off her shoes, she fell on her bed with the rest of her clothes still on. Diem covered herself with a blanket and fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Acquisition 101

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 9

The annoying sound of the alarm clock awoke Diem again. For the second time in less than a week her mother stood at the edge of her bed. She was wearing unusally nice clothes to just be around the house, even for her. Hopefully this would not be another suprise visit that she would be forced to go to. This was becoming far too old, far too quickly. Though suprisingly it was not ridiculously early, the clock showed the time to be 9:57 A.M. 'Five hours of sleep,' Diem thought, 'Fantastic.'

"Come on, get up," her mother said, not quite as frustrated or angry as usual.

"Can you just let me sleep, we don't have anywhere to go today, right?" Diem pleaded.

"No, we have guests here, they are important business partners for your father. Lunch will be served at eleven, so get up, get dressed and come downstairs," her mother said as she turned to leave.

"Do I really have to? You can just not menti-," Diem began to call out before she was cut short.

"Yes, we are a family!" her mother said sternly.

Thankfully her mother closed her door as she left, though it was a bit more of a slam. Diem shifted position on her bed, trying to get comfortable again and sleep for a few more minutes. Her eyes flew open when she realized that she was still wearing her clothes from last night. It was a miracle that her mother did not jerk off the covers and see for herself. That would be a hell of a way to start the day.

Diem got up quickly, no longer feeling tired. She undressed and took a shower as the events of last night began to flood back into her mind. Thoughts of Mikhail, Alyasa and Yunus, how it was really her fault that they were put in danger in the first place, and wondering if they were really set free. Thoughts of her from now on being hunted by the Rare Hunters, though hopefully the raid captured most of them, especially Marik. Her last thoughts in recollecting last night were about him as she turned the water off, hopefully now he would back off and let this whole recruiting idea go. But after seeing someone like him, she doubted that he was capable of letting go of anything.

She dryed her hair and got dressed quickly. Though she was in no hurry to see her father's boring business partners, she was however really hungry. With a light blue sundress on and some light jewelry, she left her room and went down the stairs with ten minutes to spare.

Everything seemed so routine and normal, that is until she walked into the dining hall. If Diem happened to be holding anything in her hands as she walked in, then it most assuredly would have fallen to the ground. Her whole body rapidly stiffened and she felt really sick as her eyes met the new guest that sat near the end of the table. For the violet irises belonged to none other than Marik Ishtar. He shifted slightly in his chair, his eyes held their gaze over hers as she stood momentarily paralyzed.

"Aah, allow me to introduce you to my oldest daughter, come here sweetheart," her father said as he stood up, his hands gesturing Diem to come closer.

As much as Diem would have loved to just run out of the room, she knew that Marik had her cornered. If he could arrange all this, then running would get her nowhere. Reluctantly and very slowly, she walked towards her father, who gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as Marik rose to his feet on the other side of the table.

"This is Diem, my daughter," her father said proudly with his hand around her waist. "Diem, this is Mr. Ishtar."

Diem's eyes scanned over Marik as he stood across from her. He looked flawless in an expensive taliored suit, pure gold seemingly everywhere, his hair perfect. When he spoke to her, he sounded so elegant and different from the manical voice that she heard only a few hours ago. This being the second time they were 'formally' introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Schlotfaz," Marik said with his hand outstretched and a wide smile on his face.

WIth nearly a dozen pairs of eyes watching the two of them, Diem reached out her hand to grasp his. As before Marik lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it. She did not blush this time, she was far too worried about what else Marik would have in store to let her emotions show.

Diem did not say anything in response as Marik released her hand and she took a seat next to her father.

"Now that everyone is here, let us eat," her father said happily as the servants began to set silver dishes full of various types of food along the table.

The meal passed almost entirely in silence, as was customary. Diem did not eat much, having nearly lost her appetite. Every so often their eyes would met from across the table, the intesity of their stares nearly forming a brand new language. Though it seemed obvious that each was trying to convey a completely different message from the other. As the last course was cleared from the table the meal ended, servants already gathering the silverware and plates.

"Well Mr. Ishtar, will you join me in my study for coffee? It will give us a chance to discuss the proposition a final time," her father said.

"Gladly Sir Schlotfaz, but first may I have a word with your daughter?" Marik asked in an amazingly graceful tone.

Her father looked unwilling at first, but then nodded his head. Whatever Marik told him, it obviously made him look very important.

"Of course, I will be waiting for you there. Have a servant lead you when you are ready," her father said as he rose from his chair to leave.

Diem rose faster than Marik and began to storm off, Marik closely following behind. She walked outside onto the balcony on the second floor before rounding on him.

"What are you doing here? And how the hell did you even find me!?" Diem nearly yelled.

"It is not as hard as you would think," Marik said calmly, his tone returning to normal. "And you should already know why I'm here."

When Diem refused to say anything more, Marik reached into the interior of his jacket pocket for something. Diem panicked for a moment that he would pull out that freaky rod again, but instead he pulled out a small stack of duel monster cards.

"You left these," Marik said as he handed her more than a dozen cards.

Diem snatched them out of his hand and scanned through them. They were in fact her cards that she had left on the top of the dueling arena console.

"Why did you bring them back?" Diem asked as she looked up skeptically.

"Because you're going to need them," Marik said with a smile.

"No okay! I am not going to duel you again," Diem protested.

"That's fine really, because I won that duel," Marik said.

"No you didn't!" Diem said in an affronted tone.

"I summoned the most powerful monster in all of duel monsters, there is absolutely nothing you could have done to save yourself," Marik said confidently.

"I had cards on the field that would have saved me," Diem said to match his cockiness.

"Oohh, like what?" Marik asked in a sarcastically curious manner.

"It's not like I'm gonna tell you," Diem said with a hint of spite.

A servant walked in between them with a few glasses of tea on a tray to interrupt the argument. Diem declined but Marik took one, he began to sip the hot tea as Diem stared at him. The contemptuous stare and pose that she was constantly throwing at him was starting to become irresistible in his eyes. Marik was now set on bringing out that fire within her, and then enjoying the burn. Diem turned and walked towards the railing of the balcony and stared out, trying to ignore him.

"What about my friends, are they okay?" Diem asked softly after a minute or two of silence.

"They are fine, though one was determined to fight whenever he got the chance to," Marik answered.

"I do not have a choice, do I? You are going to just keep doing things like this until I give in, aren't you?" Diem asked, almost fighting back tears at how hopeless the situation was.

"You will not regret your decision, with my plans the world will be shaken to its very core. And I must have operatives as capable as you in order for me to get there," said Marik as he moved next to her on the railing. "Honestly I would imagine that you would fit right in," he continued.

"Alright!" Diem said through gritted teeth. "But you leave my friends and family out of this, you got that?"

Marik did not directly answer, he only gave a brief nod. "I am so happy that you came around," he said with a charming smile.

"Don't push it!" Diem said, trying to ignore how cute he suddenly looked.

"At midnight tommorow," Marik said seriously. "You will be contacted inside 'The Melting Gold.' There you will be informed and initiated. So until then," Marik said as he grasped her hand to kiss it again.

That time Diem did blush as Marik turned to leave down the staircase towards where all the automobiles were parked.

"Wait, don't you have business to talk about with my father?" Diem called out, remembering that her father was currently waiting on him.

Marik stopped and shrugged. "I don't see what business there is to talk about. I am not really the sole heir of an international banking corporation."

Diem sighed as Marik put on a pair of sunglasses and mounted a large motorcycle. He revved the mighty engine loudly before he rode off like a rocket, not even bothering to put on a helment. Diem lingered on the balcony, watching him dissapear, slightly hoping that he would not be turned into a pancake on the road.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Trying To Make Time And Cars Fly

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 10

"What do you mean he left?" Diem's father said in shock as he rose up from his chair.

Normally Diem would not have bothered to say anything, and thus avoid this awkward conversation. But the thought of her father sitting alone in his office waiting on a liar that would never come back was too uncomfortable. Besides, since she was the last person to see Marik, the conversation of why he didn't come back would happen eventually. Like so many other things, the truth would be far more difficult to tell than the lies.

"Well he got some important call and had to leave, he said he will call and reschedule," Diem answered dully, finding it easy enough to lie over Marik's lie.

Her father eyed her suspiciously for a moment, not wanting to think that she would do something to chase him away on purpose.

"I don't even have the phone number for his company," he said despairingly.

"That is why he said that he will call you," Diem said walking away.

The hours went by slowly as Diem spent the rest of the day in her room. In between the loud music, flashing television, clothes and cards that were scattered about in a mess, she tried to plan the new course her life had taken. It was obvious that the Rare Hunters were about to become a prosecuted criminal organization, not only in Egypt, but in several surrounding countries.

'Am I to become a fugitive?' she thought. 'What if I get arrested? That kind of thing would really damage my family's reputation. Yea, but that doesn't really matter.'

She threw herself on top of her bed and wondered what this all meant. What Marik meant when he talked about grand plans and themes of prophecy. Perhaps he was just lying about that too. Perhaps she was right in thinking that it was just some lame gang that Marik was trying to profit from. But one thing was for sure, no matter what the Rare Hunters really worked towards, she was trapped, and could not walk away from it.

As darkness came she decided to stay in tonight, she did not feel like doing anything at all. Dinner was brought up to her by the hands of a maid even though she never asked for it and still did not feel hungry. Too much was on her mind, and relaxing on her bed, surfing through all the channels on her television did nothing to calm her thoughts. Eventually she fell asleep and for the first time in quite awhile, received a decent nights rest.

Upon waking up early the next morning, her worry returned almost immediately. The rest of her day was spent similar to the previous one. Her pronounced level of uncertainty was so unlike her, so different from her usual recklessness. Yet she was looking forward to midnight, it was the wait that was making her so uneasy. These hours went by even slower compared to yesterday, but eventually they passed as she prepared to leave around eleven that night.

Agile as ever, Diem sneaked out of the house and made it down the street without detection. A short distance from her house she hailed a taxi, and upon the automobile coming to a stop beside her, she thought that she recongized the driver. He seemed to be the one from the night before last, the one who drove extremely reckless and Diem had given an untold amount of money to. The mystery of who it was became solved as he happily smiled and got out of the taxi to open the door for her, as if she was a Queen. Diem got inside to the sounds of his thanks, praises and compliments, though she could barely understand what he was saying. It was obvious now that she had given him quite a lot of money.

She said 'The Melting Gold' and he instantly slammed the gas pedal, driving as hard and fast as his taxi would allow. His insane driving was doing nothing to help her already nervous state as she tried to convice him to slow down. But the panicked pleas of 'you can slow down' in one language translated to 'you better hurry the hell up and go faster' in another. As the driver's foot nearly touched the floor all the way there. Diem felt really nauseous by the time the taxi came to a halt in front of her destination. But nonetheless she tipped nicely and got out on shakey legs as the driver held the door open for her again. Now if only the rest of the night would not be as exciting as this, then she should be able to make it through.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Initiation

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 11

The night was colder than usual as Diem made her way through the crowd to make it inside. Being as early as she was, and too anxious to gamble, she took a seat at a table in the lounge and waited. Her eyes scanned the room several times for her friends, half hoping to see them and half to avoid them, at least for tonight. But there were not here, she wondered in those moments if they were as concered for her as she was for them. Whether or not they were searching for her or if they actually cared about her at all, or if they were just like everyone else.

Now, frequently getting hit on by guys who had enough alcohol in their system to boast their confidence was pretty common when she was here alone, but tonight it was insufferable. Each one being turned away with their pride damaged, even the more drunk and adamant ones were not staying around her for long. As the clock on the wall showed a quarter till midnight, a stranger in black appeared beside Diem. She was about to give him the same treatment as the rest of the hopeless romantics that had attempted to woo her so far. But upon looking up at the man, it became clear that he was not here to flirt.

"We are ready for you, follow me," the stranger said.

Diem stood up slowly and followed the man across the room. Every other man in the room slightly annoyed that he had managed to succeed where they could not. The stranger went through a door in the back with Diem following closely behind. Then down a long flight of steps going into a dungeon like basement. They continued on through a few doorways with Rare Hunters standing guard at each one.

Until they at last came upon a final doorway, which when opened revealed a small crowded room that was lit entirely by torchlight. All within were wearing the cloaks and were assembled in a ritualistic fashion, one Rare Hunter stood at the end of the room waiting. The room was evenly parted on both sides with rows of Rare Hunters, each looking strangely sinister with their veiled faces and flickering firelight bouncing off their forms. Two other men were led out from a side room when Diem walked in, they wore ordinary clothes and seemed eager to be here.

The man in black stopped after taking a few steps in and instructed Diem to join the other two men who were standing now in the center of the room. Feeling more out of place and nervous then ever, Diem took the few steps to stand next to the other two. She had the strange feeling that all of their invisible eyes were upon her. Then the low chanting began among the rows of Rare Hunters on both sides. To Diem the language sounded similar to Arabic, but it wasnt, it sounded far older and far more malevolent.

Directly in front of them stood the solitary Rare Hunter with a torch in hand. Whoever it could be, it was not Marik, this person was far too big and tall. Diem quickly placed him as being the Rare Hunter with the tattooed face. Which he was proven to be as soon as he began talking and Diem instantly recongized his voice.

"Be proud for making it this far initiates," he said as he walking forward slowly.

His voice booming over the steady thrum of the chanting, which was becoming louder. Out of his robe came a long slender knife with a golden handle. The blade itself was elaborately curved and jagged.

Then he began to talk in the same language that the rest were chanting as he approached the man on the left. He said something that Diem could not understand as the initiate extended his left hand, palm upwards. Without a moment of hesitation the tip of the knife slit across his hand. The initiate was trying to hide as much pain as he could from the rapid cut as the torch was quickly brought under his bleeding hand. His hand remained inches above the flame, drops of blood steady feeding the fire. After a few moments the torch was moved and a similar situation happened to the man in the middle. Though for him, his muffled scream was heard over the chanting.

At last it was Diem's turn. He said the same phrase and waited for her hand. The thought of many people bled on that knife was sickening. But like everything else in her history dealing with the Rare Hunters, she had no choice.

"Against my better judgement," Diem said as her hand rose up.

The knife ran across her palm quickly. Diem winced in pain, but it did not hurt as bad as she expected. Her hand remained aloft, dripping blood onto the flames.

All sound abruptly ended as the torch was moved out from under her bleeding hand. The initiation was over, everyone shuffled out of the room as the four remained in the center, staring at the man with the knife and torch. A nod of his head signaled them to follow through a door which was opposite from the one the rest had left through.

They were shocked to notice how clean and tidy the room was upon entering. Though filled to the ceiling with various types of materials, everything appeared very organized in the small dimly lit room. The last man inside shut the door as the tall tattooed man turned around to face them.

"Now then, this is our base here in Al Jizah. Whenever times of trouble befall you expect safety here. You will be needing these," the man said.

He took a few steps to the right were several metal lockers were lined up against the wall. After opening it he shifted through to pull out three purple cloaks and threw them one at a time to the three initiates. Diem eyes examined the cloak she held closer after feeling holes and tears on the fabric. After a few seconds of staring in the dim light she could see large blood stains and rips across the front.

"Mine is covered in blood," Diem protested in a slightly unnerved voice.

In a quaint response the man simply exchanged the cloak for another in the locker.

"You three have been selected for placement in the higher echelon of Rare Hunters. But that will only come once you have proven yourselves. If you have not been burned away by the time your hand has healed then you might achieve the benefits of your status. Do not attempt to defect, steal or underhand the organization in any way. You will be found out and the consequences will be most dire.

Until you have been proven then you must use the cards in your current dueling deck. Trust must be earned first before you can request cards or approved decks from the organization. The hunts begin every night a midnight, meetings will be set up days ahead of time at predetermined locations, attendence is mandatory. Do you three understand?" he asked.

All three nodded without saying a word.

"Very well," he said and pointed at one of the men. "Suit up and begin working upstairs in the duelist dens.

The man bowed and quickly left, shutting the door behind him.

"You suit up and join the assault groups for tonight, use the code 'Fakula,' they will understand," he said pointing to the man on Diem's left.

As soon as he bowed and quickly walked out, the man turned to Diem.

"You...come sit down," he said turning away and walking over to a desk at the far side of the room.

He pulled back his hood to reveal his scarred face as he sat down. Diem took a seat in the chair in front of the desk, the cloak resting across her legs. He began to pull open the drawers and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, guaze and bandages.

"Let me see your hand," he said in a softer voice, softer then Diem had ever heard him use before.

"Its fine, I will take care of it later," Diem said without thinking.

But to her suprise she was not being punished or threated for disobeying an order from her superior. After all she was now a sworn member of the Rare Hunters.

"Best to do it now," he said, not angry with her stubbornness.

Diem moved the chair forward slightly and placed her hand on his as he cleaned the wound. He was remarkably quick and thorough, she was sure that he had some previous medical training. Which was odd because he looked like the type of person to put someone in the hospital, not help them make it out.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Odion Ishtar, second in command of the Rare Hunter organization. Of course I know your name, no need to make you continually introduce yourself," he said as he finished wrapping her hand in gauze.

"Why the special treatment?" Diem asked as she straightened her back in the chair.

"Courtesy of Master Marik, there are plans and priorities that must be protected until he is ready to reveal them. Care for a cigar?"Odion asked as with his hand on a box.

"No thanks, and what do you mean plans and priorities?" Diem said.

"They will be revealed when Master Marik is ready, therefore I can say no more," Odion said.

Diem let it go, it was obvious that she could not swindle information out of someone like him. Odion clipped one end as he lit a match and began smoking.

"Why wasnt Marik here?" Diem asked, almost as if to make light conversation.

"Master Marik rarely does initiations. Besides he is no longer here, there is always business elsewhere," Odion said leaning back and puffing on his cigar.

"I do not understand what is so important about all of this," Diem said.

"All will be revealed in time Miss Schlotfaz. Now go suit up, you will be a member of my unit until Al Jizah is fully controlled by the Rare Hunters," Odion said.

"For my protection?" Diem said sarcastically.

"Your a flight risk," Odion said matter-of-factly.

"Oh like I havent already figured out that I cant get out of this!" Diem said as she stormed out of the room.

Odion leaned further back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. 'Why is it always teenagers?' he mused.

End of Chapter 11


	12. First Hunt Part I

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 12

"Are you still not ready yet?" Odion said impatiently as he rapped on the door.

"Just give me more then a few seconds!" Diem said moments before opening the door.

Diem stood wearing the purple cloak of the Rare Hunters and looked upwards defiantly at Odion. With her hood down the icy glare of her blue eyes showed all the more fiercly. But Odion had faced far worse horrors and obstacles in his lifetime to let a teenage girl faze him.

"We are behind schedule," Odion said as he surveyed her.

The cloak was slightly too long and baggy on her, especially around the hands and feet.

"Those will have to go as well," he said gesturing at her sneakers that were barely visible from the hem of her cloak.

"What, why?" Diem protested.

"Those are far too recognizable, and I doubt you can run well in them," Odion said.

"I ran just fine last time," said Diem, referring to that unpleasant dash in the darkness during the raid.

"It is standard issue for dress, Miss Schlotfaz," Odion said as he nodded for her to follow him into another room.

The room was an oddly designed and seemed to function like a narrow walk in closet. Boots and shoes were stacked high, along with many more cloaks. Odion held out a hand as Diem reluctantly pulled the laces and took off her shoes. With a quick glance Odion checked the size and pulled out a pair of black military boots that matched her size.

"This as well," Odion said as he reached up high and pulled out a pair of dark linen gloves.

"Is that really necessary?" Diem questioned.

"You are to leave no fingerprints and the ability to see your hands would be a key to identification," Odion said seriously.

Diem kneeled down and quickly laced up the boots, then slid on the gloves.

"Now the hood, you have to become adjusted to wearing it correctly. No part of your face should ever become visible and you must to be able to see clearly," Odion said.

With a quick motion Diem took hold of the hood and pulled it over her head. She embarrassed herself as the size and weight of the hood completely engulfed her face, leaving her blind for a moment. Odion let loose a slight chuckle that was barely heard. Diem quickly pulled the hood back, trying to see and thankful that the hood covered her slightly red face.

"Like this," Odion said as he pulled the cloth down and fanned out the sides.

"But I can barely see!" Diem said.

"As I just said, wearing it correctly," said Odion.

Minutes later a crew of twelve fully prepared Rare Hunters walked out of the cellar of 'The Melting Gold' with Odion leading and Diem walking along behind him. The feeling of being completely anonymous around other people who were also completely anonymous filled her more with excelleration then the feeling of fear or danger. No matter how much she previously disliked the Rare Hunters or how much she was basically forced into being here. Diem could not deny that she already felt more alive then she ever had before.

They walked swiftly down the alleyway until reaching the backstreet. Two black SUVs were idling on the curb waiting for them. Rare Hunters shuffled in quickly, Diem was lucky enough to get a spot by a window instead of being squeezed in the middle. She was quite a bit smaller then many of the others.

For the first time in a while the driver was not completely out of control and drove the vehicle safely and smoothly. Looking out the window it became clear that they were traveling down worse and worse streets. Soon they were in one of the most dangerous areas in all of Al Jizah. Parts of the city that Diem would never have dreamed of going into, yet she was not worried. With Odion in control she already had a strong feeling of safety and deliverance from fear.

The SUVs came to stop in front of a series of derelict buildings. The Rare Hunters quickly got out and assembled by the front door. Many of the people standing outside began to flee, yet others walked forward, ready to challenge the cloaked duelists. Not with cards but with fists. Diem stood near the center of the Rare Hunters as both groups stared each other down.

"We made it clear that we would return," Odion said in a strong tone to the small crowd. "Now go tell your boss that we have arrived before I inform him myself."

Tensions remained high for a few moments before two in the crowd turned and walked inside. Everyone seemed to sigh with relief that the brawl had been avoided, at least for a few minutes. The front doors then opened wide for the Rare Hunters and they walked inside. The whole room was filled with a sense of low class lawlessness, everything and everyone was in a dirty and despairing state of existence. It seemed certain that in a place such as this a person would buy anything from drugs to sex to guns to death, and the prices would adjusted to fit their buyers income. Nothing is too expense if you want it bad enough.

They continued on with Odion leading as the room parted to let them by. The crowd outside followed them through on their heels, watching every move that every Rare Hunter made. A door in the back opened for them and the Rare Hunters filed in and spread out. The door from which they had entered slammed shut and they were surrounded by a mob of thugs.

"I do not understand why you came back," a loud eerie said in the distance. "We barely let you escape the last time we defeated you."

"This time will be different," Odion returned loudly enough for his voice to echo off the walls.

Diem's stomach twisted into knots when she realized the 'difference' had to be her.

End of chapter 12


	13. First Hunt Part II

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 13

"Just one little duelist? That is all you have changed?" said the man with the eerie voice.

"You will soon learn how much of a change this Rare Hunter brings," Odion said after he singled Diem out.

She felt more pressure then ever before weighing down upon her. The feeling of safety was nearly gone as she felt everyone's eyes burn through her. With an uncertain shaking hand she took hold of the hood in two of her gloved fingers and pulled it down slightly further. Just to make sure that nobody could see her through the layer of shadow. By doing so she made her already limited vision even more of an obstacle to overcome.

Now the eerie voiced man strode across the room and into sight. He was quite small and fat, and was wearing a very fine light colored suit. A very heavy black mustache adorned his face and seemed to drag him even closer to the ground. On both sides of him walked brutish looking bodyguards, also in fine apparel.

"I made it clear that I never wanted to see any of you again. Therefore if you are to make the same mistake again, then the stakes must be raised," said the man as he came to a stop in the center of the room.

"My thoughts exactly. A simple one on one, our best against your best. Winner takes all," Odion returned.

"Very well, your organization is not to step foot into my area of town again. All of your decks will be handed over to my gamblers. Let's add...hmm...say a million pounds as well," the man said.

Odion did not speak at first, his mind was racing as to whether or not he could trust Diem with so much on the line. It was very possible that she could throw the whole match intentionally, purely out of spite. But luckily for Odion, a foolhardy insult was all that was needed to ensure that Diem played her best.

"That is if your 'best duelist' can stop shaking long enough to hold a handful of cards," the man said laughing.

Soon almost everyone in the room but the Rare Hunters thought it was extremely funny. Diem sank in embarrassment and grew more angry at Odion for putting her in this situation without any warning or prior knowledge.

"I am flattered that you are so worried about me pig," Diem spat back.

The laughter ceased immediately as several thugs moved closer, ready to start off the long awaited brawl. But the eerie voiced man waved his hand back and forth to signal everyone to stop, he was now chuckling slightly.

"Did that voice just sound like I imagined it did? You have brought a little girl here to challenge me?" he said still chuckling. "Very well, I want her."

"That was not part of the agreement," Odion said fiercly.

"It is now," returned the man.

He snapped his fingers one time and all the thugs in the room took a step closer to the surrounded Rare Hunters. Odion turned and walked back a few steps to where Diem stood and began to whisper into her ear.

"I leave it up to you whether or not to accept his proposition," whispered Odion.

"Well it is not as if we have a choice now that we're here," Diem whispered back venomously.

"Are you confident you can win?" Odion whispered seriously, there would be more then hell to pay from Marik if Diem happened to be traded away in a bet.

"Just bring it on," Diem said, no longer whispering.

Odion turned away to face the eerie voiced man.

"Our terms will be the same as yours, as for the trading prize, I choose your best duelist that faces us," said Odion confidently.

"Accepted," the man said without hesitation as he motioned over a man with a snap of his fingers.

A small, simple table was brought forward from across the room with two chairs. Diem walked towards it as her opponent already pulled back his chair and took a seat. He looked very much like his boss, so much so that he looked almost like a brother. The room shrunk in size as both parties moved closer to the side of the table their chosen duelist would sit. Diem pulled back the chair, but before she could sit down, she was interrupted by that eerie voice once again.

"Can I just get a peak of my prize before I win it?" he asked in a voice so falsely sweet that it made Diem nearly gag.

She did her best to ignore his comment as she sat down and pulled out her deck from the inner pockets of the cloak. Halfway between shuffling he interrupted again.

"How about just your name sweetheart?" he asked in the same nail scratching voice.

Acting out of instinct, or just the first thing that popped into her mind.

"The phantom," Diem said.

"Ohhh how I love the sound of your voice. You are not from around h-" he began.

But this time he was interrupted by Diem as she loudly slammed her deck onto the middle of the table for the cut. Idle talk and cheap intimidation was now over, it is time to duel.

End of Chapter 13


	14. First Hunt Part III

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 14

Several nerve-racking turns went by in a dead stalemate. Both sides watched with bated breath as their chosen duelist would constantly trump the other. Odion was confident though panic-stricken that he placed too much on the line. Both Diem and her opponent continued on trying to achieve total victory during their turn, the whole room was utterly silent.

Her opponent's turn ended as he placed three cards in his magic/trap zone and switched his Giant Soldier of Stone back into defense mode. Diem drew her top card and was delighted to see exactly what she wanted. There was only four cards in her entire deck with enough orginal attack to overcome the 2000 defense points of the rock monster. Luckily though, she would have to attack it to destroy it.

Diem flipped up her Trap Stun to prevent his traps from activating this turn. Then played the card she drew, Soul Exchange. Her Mystic Elf was tributed along with his Giant Soldier of Stone, with the two tributes her Dark Magician was summoned onto the field. Finally she played Dark Magic Attack to destroy all his magic/trap cards. Though due to the effect of Soul Exchange she could not attack this turn. With his field completely bare, she could only end her turn.

The man showed a great deal of nervousness now. He had no cards in his hand and no more under his control. The card he drew would deicide his fate. Everyone kept their eyes firmly on him as he looked at the card he drew, grimaced and hung his head. Seconds later he ended his turn in a sorrowful voice. Diem drew her card and with no reason to hesitate, declared a direct attack to win the duel.

Both sides kept the stony silence for a few extra moments. Rare Hunters did not celebrate victory that was considered to belong to them from the start. The other side shook with rage and indignation, they obviously seemed unwilling to accept the results of the duel.

"Your little girl had to cheat in order to pull a card combination like that," snarled the eerie voiced man.

"That is a lie!" Odion returned. "Now your debt must be payed."

"Never will I let your pathetic gang intimidate me!" he replied.

To Diem, the moment reminded her so much of the first time she defeated a Rare Hunter. How he was so deceitful and unwilling to accept an honest loss. She had nearly forgotten about searching for him and now wondered how close he actually could be. The thoughts of vengence were always a part of her character, and the aspiration was still strong to get even. Then she wondered how close the Rare Hunters that savagely attacked Yunis were as well. And whether or not she would ever know.

The rabble of thugs moved closer to the Rare Hunters now. Ready to do what they were payed so little for. Diem quickly gathered her cards up and moved away from the table seconds before the encroaching thugs flipped it. Odion moved a hand into his pocket, seconds later the doors burst open with dozens of Rare Hunters filing in. The thugs stopped and moved back slightly as the balance of power in the room quickly shifted.

"If your bets are not honored, then we will take everything you own. We will destroy what is left. And then we will break any semblance of power that you believe you have," Odion said.

The doors closed with perhaps more then forty Rare Hunters in the room. All looking in one direction, threatening and fearsome looking with their full cloaks on. The eerie voiced man turned his back and stormed away.

"Just give it to them and get them the hell out!" he shouted, exiting through a back door.

The table was picked up and set like it was. Several of the thugs came forward and reluctantly placed their full decks of duel monsters cards on the table top. Their champion to whose loyalty now belonged to the Rare Hunters still sat in his chair. He was obviously in down spirits due to his loss, but looked as if the end had come for him. In under a minute he had grown as sad, silent and pale as the grave.

When all the decks were collected from off the table, two Rare Hunters urged the man up from his chair and walked him out. The rest began to walk out, the thugs chose not to follow this time.

"Have the million within the week," Odion called out to nobody in particular.

The Rare Hunters walked out into the cool night. Once again glowing with triumph and shining with success. Though to Diem, it still felt better to defeat Rare Hunters, then to work for them.

An hour later Odion walked with Diem and four more Rare Hunters along the rooftops in the safer districts of Al Jizah. Though there were four following, Odion talked only to Diem. He explained better of what was expected of her, the rules and codes, techniques and advice to a beginning Rare Hunter.

"That pit boss was one of the last to resist us in this city. With him and his crew out of the picture the rest of them will not stand up so defiantly against us," Odion said.

"Why didn't you tell me that your plan was putting me on the line?" Diem interrupted, still slightly angry.

"I would never do anything to intentionally place you in danger. Master Marik forbade me from letting you come to harm. You were simply the safest bet for me to make. You and the duelist that you faced were the only two in this entire city that defeated me fairly," said Odion.

"It would have been alot easier if you just told me that before I walked in there. And why does he care so much if he wanted me to be doing high risk gambling so badly in the first place," Diem said, pulling her hood back slightly to see better.

"All that will be revealed in time," Odion said musingly.

The Rare Hunters walked along casually from roof to roof as Odion returned to his speech on procedures. Diem listened intently to his words and absorbed as much information as she could under the circumstances. When at last Odion finished, Diem checked her watch inside her pocket and was quick to say,

"You know I have to be home soon. I can't afford to let my parents know that I've been out all night, let alone coerced into a gang of anonymous people," Diem said.

"I suppose that is enough for one night. There has been sufficient progress made," Odion said.

They doubled back along the rooftops to the SUV that remained parked in an alleyway. All six got inside, Odion driving and Diem riding shotgun. The ride back to Diem's neighborhood was a quiet one. Diem did not have to give directions to her home and was not asked, Odion already seemed to know the way. Though she should have been unnerved by that, after everything that had happened tonight, she wasn't.

"Why did you call yourself 'The Phantom'"? Odion asked lightheartedly.

"Hmmm...oh..I dont know, it was just the first thing I thought of," Diem said.

"It fits," Odion said. "Just try and keep it down to one alias."

"Just stop here," Diem said about a block from her home.

Odion gently applied the brake and Diem jumped out.

"Be sure you take that off before your neighbours see," Odion called out before he drove away.

Diem looked down quickly at the purple cloak. She had it on so long that she nearly forgot she was wearing it.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Strain Of Care

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 15

After Diem hid in the shadows and removed her cloak, jumped the fences, sneaked in through the back door and looped the security footage, she took a long hot bath. She tryed to sort through everything that had happened. She tried to organize and file it away in her subconscious like everything else, but it was proving to be more difficult then she thought. After drying off and putting on her pajamas, she laid down tired, but it still took a while before she could fall asleep. Her last thoughts were of Mikhail, Alyasa and especially Yunus.

Her dreams that night proved to be just as restless. Frequently a nightmare would play out of the three being chased down and cornered, then being maliciously attacked by faceless shadows. All the while she felt like they could see her, but she was helpless to save them.

When Diem finally awoke, she checked her alarm clock and realized how late she slept in. It was nearly eleven and her mother was yet to storm in and wake her up. She was relieved as she threw back the covers, obviously there was no 'family business' to do today. Minutes went by before the memories of her dreams came flooding back to her. Almost instantly she decided to go the hospital, something she delayed in doing for days.

Putting on cool summer clothes and quickly saying goodbye to everyone, she called a cab and was taken to the hospital that Mikhail told her he was staying in. Walking through the corridors of the hospital for the first time, it was obvious to see it was a care center for the poor. Most of the building was a mess, it was dirty and understaffed to say the least. Diem finally found his room and knocked timidly.

Without hearing any response she knocked again and heard nothing. Tired of waiting she just opened to door. Inside the cramped room was Yunus, he laid alone on a bed. He was utterly and completely still, and her first thought upon seeing him was that he was dead. So much of his head and torso was covered in gauze to the point where he looked like a half finished mummy. Diem felt sick as she quickly ran to his side, shaking him and calling his name to make sure he was alive.

"Eh..E..Hey! What the hell?" Yunus said, agitated that he was being awoken so frantically.

"Oh, sorry Yunus," Diem said, calming down a bit.

"Diem? I wasn't sure if I would see you again." Yunus said, reaching out his unbandaged hand to grasp hers. His voice sounded distant and dreamy, he was clearly under the influence of powerful pain killing narcotics.

"What do you mean?" asked Diem.

"Alyasa told me what had happened, about how you got taken away by that gang. They've both been looking for you, Mikhail has done almost everything except go to police," Yunus said.

"Really?" Diem asked.

"Yeah, we've been really concerned, especially Mikhail," said Yunus.

Diem felt overwhelmed that they cared so much about her. She pulled a chair next to his bedside and stayed for a few hours. They talked and laughed the whole time until the narcotics in his system forced him to rest. She said goodbye as he was barely mumbling, trying so hard to stay awake.

The hunts that took place over the next two nights were becoming something that was truly in her element. In truth, she was beginning to enjoy it. The feeling of power, of causing instant fear in your opponent proved to be a very satisfying rush.

Odion was always there to guide and train her in the operations, and every time she excelled at his tests. Rare Hunters raided card shops and extorted from duelists, which Diem did not approve of. But there was nothing she could do to curb the more criminal aspirations of the Rare Hunters. Stealing was a new experience for her, having been brought up with so much wealth, the idea of theft rarely crossed her mind.

It was as Diem's third hunt ended that she went into Odion's 'office' in the basement of 'The Melting Gold.' As they walked in they pulled back their hoods and took their seats. They looked very much the same as the first time they sat in this office, before Diem had ever donned the cloak of a Rare Hunter. The night's activities proved to be very profitable, they had collected thousands of cards and exterted more influence over the city. This time when Odion offered her a cigar she choose to accept it. Though Diem rarely smoked, she found the fine quality cigar quite enjoyable.

"I will be leaving Al Jizah before the dawn," Odion said, breaking the silence.

"Your going?" Diem said shocked, not wanting to hear what she thought she heard.

"Of course, Master Marik has need of me elsewhere," Odion said.

"But we need you here," Diem protested.

"My business was concluded when I initiated and trained you. Since you have truly proven yourself to be worthy of the higher class, then you must be rewarded. Then I will have no further use here," said Odion.

When Diem did not answer and looked away moodily, Odion continued.

"Everything will be fine without me here, with your promotion will you lead your own unit to finish capturing the city. There is nothing to be concerned about with your tasks."

"I know, its not that," DIem said morosely.

"Then what is it?" Odion asked.

"It's...nothing," Diem said.

She almost let it slip that she was angry that Odion would be leaving. Though she nearly hated him at first, he had grown to be like an older brother in few days they spent in each others company. Quickly she changed the subject.

"What about the new tournament they announced this morning?" Diem asked.

Odion let out a lot of smoke before answering. "Rare Hunters cannot get in, it is a sealed invitation tournament for the top duelists in Japan only. Since it will be hosted by Maximillion Pegasus, it will be perhaps be the most spectacular duel monsters event thus far," said Odion.

"You mean with fully holographic arenas?" Diem asked.

"Naturally, also I must warn you that is only a matter of time before the Rare Hunters will be forced to operate underground. Illegal criminal organization they call us," said Odion.

"Well we have done a lot of illegal things," Diem said, snuffing out what was left of her cigar.

"Be prepared for this, once the law passes you can easily go to jail for anything linking you to the Rare Hunters. Now its time to give out your rewards," Odion said standing up and putting out his cigar.

Diem stood up as Odion unlocked the door behind his desk and went inside. Moments later he came out with large briefcase and set it upon the desktop. Clicking the locks and opening it up he pulled out another purple cloak and handed it to her. Diem unfurled the perfect fold and admired it. This one was very similar to Odion's, chains and clasps were of pure gold, the purple velvet was much finer and ornate. Most importantly it could be opened from he center of the chest, instead of having to be taken on and off from over the head.

"That one should fit you better as well," Odion said.

Diem quickly took off her old cloak and tryed on the new one. To her suprise it fit perfectly and was far more comfortable and breathable. Odion handed her another pair of gloves from the briefcase, black leather with the symbol of the eye etched upon the back. Next a pair of boots that were much more fashionable and slimmer than the combat boots she was wearing.

"These will help you move much more silently," Odion said as Diem quickly put all of it on.

"It is definately an improvement," Diem said as she stood back up.

"Have you considered wearing something like this?" Odion said pulling out a small black veil. "It will cover the bottom half of your face so your hood can be pulled back slightly. Some Rare Hunters prefer it."

Diem shrugged and tried on the veil. The cloth went above her noise and tried tightly around the back of her neck.

"Yea, I like it," Diem said.

"I thought so, it benefits a phantom," said Odion.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Breaking

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 16

Days went by in the shadowy streets of Al Jizah. Diem seemed to make more progress without Odion's guidance. The anonymous band of eight Rare Hunters directly under her control stormed through the last pockets of resistance within the city. Her reputation as 'The Phantom' quickly spread like wildfire. As the week came to an end just the utterance of her alias would be enough to clear out most of a room.

The week also ended with a law being passed that was meant to disband the Rare Hunters. Though the law did little except keep them from being seen so easily. Everyone was prepared for such an event and had already taken the appropriate measures for the gang to becoming fully underground. The police were not at all eager to stir up the hornets nest, so as the new week started still no Rare Hunters were arrested within Al Jizah.

Life at home somewhat became better, or Diem was just so thoroughly spent after a full night of activity that the petty things no longer bothered her like they used to. Her father also left over the weekend for business abroad, and without her father at home, not much would happen. Diem slept in late and thanked whatever powers may be that it was still so early in the summer. One morning in particular she laid in bed long past the normal time she would get up. And as much as she tried to fight it, she felt content, even happy. She cherished her life now more then ever, no matter how much on the edge of everything she currently stood.

Then things took a rapid turn for the worse. On a Tuesday night, after a long night of hunting, Diem and her unit walked down dark alleyways in the more dangerous districts of the city. They were on their way out when the sounds of running echoed towards them. Quickly Diem led the way up a fire escape ladder and onto the rooftops so as to not interfere the scene. All of the Rare Hunters were on the ledge of the building as the parade of runners came rushing into view.

Instantly Diem recongized they were other Rare Hunters chasing. But the four that were barely out of their reach were just as anonymous, their hoods covered their heads. The panicked group of four took a turn that was the opposite from the way Diem had came. She knew they were heading down towards a dead end. Her unit looked towards her for a decision, but she gave none. Whatever this was about, Diem reasoned that it was not any of their business. And with ten Rare Hunters cornering four in a place like this, they surely would not need her help.

Though in a sick way Diem was interested to see what would happen. She and her unit prowled along the building's ledge, able to see everything. The group of four screamed as they pressed their backs against the wall. Rare Hunters slowly advancing and spreading out in a line.

"You already took my cards, you bastards! I'm not giving you anything else," a male voice from the wall shot out.

Diem's eyes widened as the tried to place the familiar voice. Her mind flashed out weird visions of deja vu before her eyes. Diem hoped desperately to hear the voice again, but no one else talked as the Rare Hunters came silently closer. As far as Diem could tell there was no leader to the Rare Hunter unit, they acted like a pack of wolves.

"Alright, lets do it your way!" said the voice again as he pulled his hand out of his pockets to reveal a small caliber handgun.

"Stop!" Diem yelled from the building top.

Now without a doubt she knew who he was. All heads quickly turned up to see the cloaked Rare Hunters with their backs to the moon. A few moments went by with the Rare Hunters on the ground still slowly moving forward. For the first time lives hung in the balance, Diem took hold of a pipe that was connected to the side of the building and slid down to the ground to command them back and away from her friends. Her unit quickly slid down and gathered behind her.

"That was an order!" Diem said loudly, allowing the others to see her obvious rank up close.

The group slowly backed off before abruptly turning their backs. Diem and her unit moved to join them in leaving, but were interrupted.

"No...it can't be," grudgingly said the voice with the gun.

Diem continued her walk, acting as if she had not heard. She tried to leave as quickly as possible without running.

"Come back here!" said the voice.

When Diem did not respond and kept on walking, he said loudly, "I'll shoot!"

With that being said Diem came to a halt.

"Turn around and take off your hood," Mikhail said, pulling back his hood and still pointing the gun straight at her.

"Get out of here," Diem said in a low voice to her unit of Rare Hunters.

"That is you Diem!" Mikhail gasped after hearing her say that.

Diem's eyes filled with shock and her knees grew weak. Mikhail calling out her real name in front of a group of Rare Hunters was perhaps the worse thing he could do. Yet they moved on down the alleyway, following out their orders.

"Take it off!" Mikhail commanded, jabbing his gun slightly towards her.

With no other alternative, Diem slowly pulled back her hood. With her other hand she pulled down the black veil that covered the bottom half of her face. Her determined, though shameful eyes stared into his as she looked at her still disbelievingly. Mikhail would have been satisfied with his ears lying to him, but not his eyes.

"This whole time we have been searching for you, and you were part of them!?" Mikhail said slightly hysterically.

"You don't understand. I did not want or ask for this," Diem returned.

"So this was all one big game from the beginning, wasn't it?" Mikhal asked.

The person next to Mikhail stepped forward and cast off their hood. Alyasa stared into Diem's eyes with a heartbroken stare.

"No this is not some game! I did what I had to in order to protect you and everyone else I care about! I was forced into this!" Diem said with her dignity hurt.

"Yeah, you look like your really forced," Mikhail said sarcastically, pointing the gun towards her ornate gold studded cloak.

"Will you put that down," Diem said.

"Just get the hell out of here. We don't ever want to see your face again," Mikhail spat angrily.

"Your not letting me explain," Diem said, surprisingly on the verge of tears.

"And I don't care to hear it anymore! GO!" Mikhail shouted.

Diem began to cry as she turned and walked down the alleyway. She lifted her veil and hood back into place, she knew that Rare Hunters would be lingering in the shadows. After walking alone for a short while she broke into a run, trying to fight back the tears. She truly hated to cry. That night she made it all the way back home on her feet. By the time she got to her room, she no longer had the urge to cry.

A few more days went by as Diem struggled to put the event behind her. Now the city was fully in the control of the Rare Hunters. Diem spent more time in the basement of 'The Melting Gold' sorting through all the cards and forming new decks.

Early one Friday night Diem was interrupted as she sat at a desk forming new strategies. A call came in that was addressed to 'The Phantom.' Quickly Diem got up to answer it and heard another familiar voice through the line.

"Have your unit fully prepared to move in less than half an hour. We will link up outside of the city," said Odion.

"What is this about?" Diem asked, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Special mission," Odion said. "We will work under the guidance of Master Marik tonight."

End of Chapter 16


	17. Behind A Vault

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 17

Diem and her top six Rare Hunters waited at the location Odion specified. The black SUV they all sat in was still despite the fact they were a few minutes early. It was utterly silent inside as Diem constantly shifted her gaze from mirror to mirror in the passenger seat. Being after all an illegal organization stuffed into a vehicle sitting on the edge of the desert past midnight, she and the rest were slighly anxious to be sitting ducks. Nothing had changed within her unit since Mikhail's actions as far as Diem could tell. They never talked about it, in fact, they never really talked at all.

Minutes later headlights were seen coming closer in the distance. Two SUVs almost identical to the one they were in. They slowed only slightly and the motion was given for them to follow. As they kept close behind the desert roads became increasingly worse and rough. Keeping her eyes in the mirrors, Diem noticed a few more vechicles emerging from the desert to join the convoy.

Perhaps twenty of more minutes later they came to a stop in the outskirts of a small community built around an oasis. All of the Rare Hunters quickly exited out and assembled in the near perfect darkness. It was very difficult for Diem to see, but she was able to follow the motions of those around her. Those actions were of course to kneel down and bow in a long straight line in the direction of two shadowy figures. One of them being quite a bit taller than the other.

"Proceed with the mission," Marik said in a low voice, barely above a whisper.

Nearly all the Rare Hunters jumped up and scrambled away in many different directions. Some went to their vechicles for supplies, others went sneaking into the town. Diem and her unit of six remained where they were, unsure of what to do. A Rare Hunter ran towards them carrying a long box and stopped in front of her. Diem instinctively reached in, felt around, and pulled out a gas mask. The Rare Hunter quickly moved down the line to pass out the rest.

Diem grew more unnerved holding the gas mask. She was on the urge of saying something to try and get clarification, but thought it best not to. Marik and who had to be Odion still stood a short ways ahead of them, completely silent and still. Diem focused her eyes harder and could see they were facing the opposite direction, staring towards the town. Less than a minute later the silence broke.

"Now," Marik barely whispered.

He began a stealthy sprint with Diem and perhaps fifteen Rare Hunters following behind. Looking back behind her, Diem could see a few of them carrying metal containers in each hand. They circled around the town, staying in the shadows as much as possible. Eventually they came to a halt on the side of the largest building in the town. Diem recongnized by the sign that it was a bank. Everyone quickly slid on their gas masks and awaited Marik's signal. All the while Diem could see Marik keeping a tight grip on the golden rod in his right hand.

The mask was uncomfortable to say the least. Odion went from person to person, making sure it was on them correctly. As he adjusted Diem's mask he leaned in close to her ear and whispered,

"Stay close to us."

Diem gave a brief nod before Odion moved on down the line, making sure everyone was ready. Odd sounds were coming from the inside before Marik finally gave the signal. They ran with newfound haste to the bank front and charged up the short staircase. Bursting in through the doors, they could barely see their way through the dense smoke. The fluorescent lights only added to the poor visibility, the area looked as if it was filled with brilliant white fog. They followed behind Marik and Odion, only they seemed to know exactly where to go. Members of the group began to splinter off, some acting as lookouts, others heading in completely opposite directions. Diem had to keep her eyes down to avoid stepping on the various people who were laid out upon the ground.

Onwards they ran hurriedly through halls and down sets of stairs. The further they traveled the better they could see, the vents seemed as if it was no longer pumping the gas. They at last stopped in front of one steel door on a long hallway of identical doors. The Rare Hunters carrying the metal cases quickly came forward to rig explosives to the frame of the door. Everyone ran back to seek shelther.

The blast was incredibly loud as it reverberated off the narrow hallway walls. They ran back towards the door a few seconds later and found most of it lodged into the opposite wall. Small sporadic fires were burning in several places.

Diem tried to follow Marik into the room, but Odion barred the way. A crashing sound was heard within before Marik emerged, just the same as he was before. With a nod he signaled everyone to run out from the direction they had came. The rush out was much more fevered as though time was rapidly ticking out for them to escape.

As they all reached the main lobby, all the other Rare Hunters from within the building rushed out to join them. The smoke even in there had almost completely dissipated. Standing in the center of the room was a large circular desk with two secretaries slumped over paperwork. The phone began to ring on the desk. Everyone was rushing out, but Marik stopped and looked coldly towards the phone. Seconds later he began walking towards it.

"Ahh Master Marik, we have to hurry!" Odion said.

But Marik did not change his stride. Hearing Odion, Diem turned around near the door and watched. Marik picked up the phone with his gloved hand to stop the annoying ring and moved it within an inch of his ear. A few seconds later he broke the phone in half against the edge of the desk.

Bursting through the front doors they ran towards the line of vehicles that were waiting for them with the doors open. Diem and her unit ran towards the one that they came in, but Odion quickly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Master Marik requests that you come with us back to headquarters," said Odion.

"I don't suppose that means that I have a choice, does it?" Diem spat as she looked back at Marik.

She signaled for her unit of Rare Hunters to go back to Al Jizah and followed Odion and Marik into another vehicle. They were the last in before the long line of SUVs sped off into the dark desolate desert night.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Surrounded By Firelight

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

**AAN:** Chapter contains lime (finally right?) since this is rated T.

Chapter 18

The ride in the desert heading away from the oasis was just as silent as the ride heading towards it. Marik sat in the front passenger seat and Odion sat next to Diem, yet everyone still acted as perfect strangers. The driver and the rest of the company seemed just an anonymous as everyone else. At least all of the gas masks were off, though Diem pulled her veil back up.

By the time Diem's eyes had adjusted to the dim light enough for her to read her watch, they had been traveling for nearly an hour. She was growing more and more anxious that she would not be able to make it back home on time, and whether anyone noticed or cared about that. But she kept her mouth closed, she learned enough from Odion that such questions rarely brought answers.

Both in front and behind them were similar vehicles. They kept the distance tight and moved at a relatively fast speed. It was nothing but pure darkness outside the vehicle, they were now deep in the desert without any signs of civilization nearby.

At last Diem saw light in the distance directly ahead. The three vehicles came to a stop in front of ruins that were perhaps thousands of years old. Diem stepped out with everyone else and admired the scene. There was obviously no electricity as everything was lit by torches. Dozens of Rare Hunters were gathering around the entrance to fall to their knees upon Marik's return. Diem took a moment to look up and saw more stars shining brightly in the sky than she ever had before.

Following behind Odion she could not help but look around amazed at the stone structure. Murals and hieroglyphics covered all the interior walls and ceilings. All of the other Rare Hunters split apart and went in many different directions while Marik, Odion and Diem continued walking forward and up a set of stairs. Diem was far too preoccupied to notice, she simply kept following since nobody was telling her not to.

Odion stopped abruptly and Diem nearly ran into him. He held open a wooden door for Marik to enter, then ushered her inside and closed the door behind himself. The room looked similar to the rest, though a large modern desk sat close to the far wall. Like the rest of the compound, this room had fire as its only source of light. Which surprisingly did little to keep any of them warm against the cold desert.

Once within the room both Marik and Odion pulled back their hoods. Diem kept hers on, not only to avoid being presumptuous, but to try and stay a little warmer. Mark took hold of a small wooden stick and held it in the torchlight to build a flame on the end. Then walked to his desk and began lighting the various candles that were scattered across the top.

"That was her that called," Marik said, breaking the silence.

"She knew, and did nothing except make a phone call? Does she wish to aid us now?" Odion asked.

"It was another warning," Marik said bitterly. "You are excused Odion."

Odion gave a slight bow before turning and walking away. He covered his face with his hood once again before closing the door behind him. Marik blew out the flame at the end of the wooden stick before sitting down behind the desk.

"Come closer, you're hardly more than a shadow on the wall way back there," Marik said.

Diem slowly walked forward and stood close to the edge of his desk. There was no other chairs in the room for her to sit down in. She was nervous as always to be in his presence. Fear and forced compliance were the only things shared in their brief history. There were still so many things that Diem was not prepared to forgive him for.

"Take off your hood, I want to see your face," Marik said in a strangely sweet voice.

Diem obliged, she slid back her hood and dropped the veil. Firelight danced far more strongly on her eyes with the hood gone. She kept eye contact with Marik as she did this, she could clearly see his face change. His face become softer and less intimidating, finally he smiled.

"Why did you take me and my unit there tonight?" Diem asked before he could say anything.

"Part of your training, besides, we needed the extra hands," Marik answered.

"Were those people inside..dead?" Diem asked, slightly nervously this time. She hoped that even if they were, that Marik would still lie.

"No," Marik said immediately. "That was a sleeping gas. If you do not believe me then consider why we had to leave so quickly."

"And what did you take?" Diem asked, not even thinking about overstepping her bounds as a subordinate.

She felt nervous around Marik but not afraid. It was obvious that he regarded her differently, almost with concern. He looked away for a moment, contemplating on what to say.

"What I tell you must not leave this room," Marik said with deadly seriousness.

Diem nodded hurriedly as Marik stared at her a few seconds longer. Then he reached into the interior pocket of his cloak and pulled out a small rectangular box. Similar to a jewerly box for a large set of earrings. Marik lifted off the top to reveal a single duel monsters card. Diem leaned in closer to see it better in the dim candlelight.

The card was almost completely red, with a fearsome dragon curled in the picture. The attack and defense points read X000/X000. There were also more stars than Diem had ever seen on a monster card.

"What is it?" Diem asked in an awestruck tone.

"It is one of the three Egyptian God cards, Slifer the Sky Dragon," Marik said.

"Egyptian God cards? I've never heard about them," Diem said, straightening up her stance.

"Of course not, very few have. Even Maximillion Pegasus feared these cards," Marik said as he closed the box.

Diem looked back into Marik's eyes, more confused than ever.

"There is more to this 'game' than you realize. It is ancient and powerful, forces of destiny and magic have interlocked themselves within the cards as well," Marik said, making Diem more confused still. "But perhaps this is not the best time to discuss this."

Marik stood up and walked around his desk towards Diem. She eyed him suspiciously as he moved, she was growing more and more nervous.

"You did well tonight," Marik said, reaching out his hand for hers.

"I did not do anything," said Diem, lifting her hand into his.

"You kept your resolve, you stayed brave and true," Marik said as he pulled off her glove and kissed the back of her hand.

"Look...you know I have to be back home now," Diem said as she blushed slightly.

"I would rather you stay," said Marik, his violet eyes staring deep into her soul. He still held her hand tightly.

"You know I can't," Diem said in a weak voice. She was trying desperately to avoid eye contact.

But Marik would not be swayed. He moved closer and let go of her hand to reach both his hands slowly towards her face. Diem's heart began beating rapidly as his hands grazed her cheeks and passed through her hair.

"Hey..sto-" Diem began to say.

"Stop?" Marik said quickly, moving his hands down her neck.

He moved extremely close and whispered into her ear.

"If you want me to stop, just say stop," he said before he began licking her ear.

Marik continued as Diem's knees grew weaker and weaker. She thought about saying stop a hundred times but could not bring herself to say the words. Her body began shaking slightly as she felt herself melt under his touch.

"Just say it," Marik said again as he brought his mouth to hers.

Diem let go completely, and before long the word stop had lost all its meaning.

End of Chapter 18

**A/N:** For those expecting it, there you go!


	19. Morning

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 19

Diem slowly awoke to the feeling of a hot sensation against the side of her neck. She jerked up suprised, Marik did the same less than a moment afterwards. She sat up in a luxurious bed as the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her.

"What is it?" Marik asked groggily.

Her eyes locked with Marik and she began staring daggers at him. She looked down for the first time and realized she was completely naked. Looking back up it was obvious that Marik was noticing as well. She quickly pulled the sheets up to cover herself as she laid back down.

"What did we do last night?" Diem asked.

"Like you don't remember?" said Marik.

"You seduced me!" Diem said, staring at him with deadly eyes.

"If I did, then I did not try very hard," Marik said with a smile.

"That is not funny! That was my first time," Diem said.

"I could tell," Marik said as he moved closer and laid back down next to her.

"Was this your plan the whole time? Just to get me here?" Diem huffed, feeling stupid that she fell right into Marik's desires.

"You're more important to me than this," Marik said.

Diem turned onto her side, facing away from Marik. Yet he still moved extremely close and put an arm around her. The room they were in allowed some light to pass through the stones. All around shined rays of early morning sunshine.

"What about my mom?" Diem said, trying to ignore Marik's hold. "She is going to kill me."

"Don't worry about that, it has already been taken care of," Marik said.

"What?" Diem said shocked as she rolled over to face Marik.

"She believes that you are spending the rest of the summer with your Aunt back in Germany," Marik said, he still had a soft smile on his face.

"And how does she believe that?" Diem asked confused.

"It's best if you don't ask a lot of questions," Marik said.

Marik closed the distance as his hands and mouth began to travel across Diem's body again. Diem offered no resistance, though she was still slightly angry, her memories of last night were now pristine. A knock at the door interrupted them before it became too serious. The sound of the knuckles rapping on the door was distinctive, Marik sighed.

"Come in Odion," he said loudly.

"Wait," Diem said panicked as she threw the covers over herself and tried to hide.

Next to her mother, Odion was the only other person that she did not want to find her in a situation like this. The door opened and Odion walked in pushing a silver trolley. Marik sat upright against the headboard, apparently unfazed by the sudden guest. Diem tried to stay as still as possible in the attempt that Odion would not notice.

"Breakfast for two and the reports from last night, Master Marik," Odion said.

Diem could hear the sounds of shuffling papers before Odion's footsteps were heard trailing away from the bedside. Then the sound of the door closing.

"How did he already know?" Diem asked, pulling the covers down.

"Odion notices everything," Marik said, setting the reports back on the tray. "Now back to where we were."

"But breakfast will get cold," Diem said.

"Then let it get cold," Marik said as they locked together again.

End of Chapter 19

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter, just in a rush to finish other work. Will be in Battle City soon so stay tuned!


	20. Seclusion

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 20

Days went by in the seclusion of the ancient ruins. Slowly but surely Diem grew more accustomed to a lifestyle that was not saturated with modern conveniences. Though the much more intense exposure to the heat and cold of the deep desert took a lot more getting used to than the rest.

Diem soon learned that the ruins were much more expansive than she could have ever imagined. Passageways of limestone led deep under the desert sands to form a small labyrinth style city. The oddest part of it all in Diem's mind was that the entire area was obviously untouched by Egyptologists and treasure hunters. Almost around every corner and along many walls were statues of Gods laden with gold and precious jewels.

It did not take long for her to reach the understanding that the statues of the Gods stood to protect and watch over various rooms. For example, statues of Anubis stood at the entrance of a mortuary. While Thoth stood guard in front of rooms full of ancient scrolls. The last major Gods that she could easily identify were Ra and Horus, which were carved and painted on many walls and columns.

The entire compund functioned like a small city as well. Rare Hunters were constantly busying themselves with something to perfect their skills. Test duels and deck creation were the main focus for many of them and would go on for hours on end.

At all times Diem was free to move about as she willed without having to wear her cloak and veil. Marik assured her that all the Rare Hunters that stayed here were most trustworthy. So she did, sometimes wandering around the bustling lower levels of the underground labyrinth. Sometimes wandering around the desert, taking the opportunity to get sunburned, but then hopefully get a tan.

Marik was rarely seen during the day, most of the time he was escorted out of the desert with a caravan of Rare Hunters on business. But always he would return and they would spend their nights together. It was in a secret room in Marik's office where they consecrated their relationship and spend the vast majority of their time together in. Only accessible by a hidden floor switch, which would expose an opening in the stone. Diem was far too immersed in their first whirlwind romance to give much attention to Marik leading her here the first time.

Diem was happy, and she was not ashamed to admit it. Though typically, under normal circumstances she would have been. Her worries and obligations were temporally forgotten. Fears of her being arrested or cornered in some back alley were gone. Thoughts of her mother and former friends were gone, in truth she did not even think about her family much. This was her vacation from the rest of the world, where she temporally let go of her old self.

She thought that Marik understood her, both body and soul. But she was wrong, as much of a front that he put up to suggest this, in his mind she was an enigma. It was this fact that led him to desire her so, it was one of the many things that kept him spellbound by her presence. Which was why he never used his Millennium Rod on her, it was something that he could not stand to see erased. Even the more simple things, her fragrance, her smile, just the occasional glint in her eyes would be enough to drive him into a frenzy of passion that would last for hours.

One night the two lay entangled and exhausted, bound tightly under several blankets to ward off the cold.

"How did you find this place?" Diem asked suddenly.

"My clan has always been here," Marik said so close to her ear. "For thousands and thousands of years an Ishtar has stood here. But that tradition has been broken."

"And where do we go from here?" Diem asked.

"Where the pathways of destiny lead us," Marik said, kissing her goodnight and quickly falling asleep.

Three days later as Diem stood on the outside steps watching the sun go down, two vehicles were seen rapidly approaching. It was Marik obviously, though quite a bit earlier than usual and never with this much haste. Skidding to an abrupt stop, the Rare Hunters quickly expelled from all entrances and ran inside in a rush. Odion was busy barking orders in his strong commanding voice. Marik quickly ran forward and took hold of Diem by the hand. He led her upstairs and into the secret room.

"What is going on?" Diem said loudly, she was on the verge of panic.

"You have to suit up and prepare for a mission," Marik said in a rush of words. "The final God card has been found."

End of Chapter 20


	21. Botched By Fate

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 21

Less than a minute later, Diem and Marik ran back down the stairs fully prepared. Odion and several Rare Hunters were finishing up putting supplies in the back as they jumped in. Both vehicles were filled to capacity and sped off into the vanishing sun.

"Two more units are to join us on the road," Odion said to Marik. "Three more will be able to surround and quarantine the area within half an hour."

"Another heist like the last one?" Diem asked.

"Something like that," Marik answered.

Both vehicles finally reached a road and increased their speed even more dramatically. Diem felt nervous as they were inching above seventy miles per hour on the horribly impoverished roads. But everyone else seemed fine, obviously they were used to it. She moved closer to Marik's side and gripped his hand low where no one could see.

The journey was a long one as night fully set in and the headlights were turned on. The two additional units that Odion spoke of appeared behind them and stayed very close. Everyone was still and quiet as usual. Diem stole a glance at Marik and could only see the bottom half of his face. To her suprise he was smiling, a fiendish type smile, but a smile nonetheless. She could not see his eyes but she imagined he was not taking any notice of her, he seemed lost in thought and frozen in time. His other hand was inside the chest pocket of his robe, holding his millennium rod tightly.

Over an hour later, after crossing onto several differnt roads. Even passing over the Nile River, they came to an abrupt halt within sight of a single lonely building. It was of modern design and in fact appeared to be just recently built. The night was very young and the moon shined large and bright in the sky above.

Rare Hunters filed out with haste and began gathering their supplies. This time Marik's orders were much more swift. He ordered half of his Rare Hunters, including Diem and Odion to follow him. The rest were sent on to reinforce the patrols that were circling the area. All ten ran quickly towards the side of the building, ropes were falling down from the roof and held tightly by several more Rare Hunters.

It was the first time that Diem had ever vertically scaled a building and she did quite well in spite of the darkness. Though she was a bit slower and far more shaky than the others. When she reached the top she was suprised to see at least twenty more Rare Hunters standing in wait. They all bowed low to Marik as he came into sight above the building's ledge. Odion gave the order and all began to slide in through the exposed ventilation shafts.

Diem stayed close to Marik as they were among the last to enter, once assured that everything was safe and clear. Upon reaching the ceramic floor, Diem straighted herself out and tried to survey the vast dark room. The lights were most likely cut, she thought, and the only light that came in was from the moon through the tall arched windows. Glints and sparkles met her eyes as she looked around, reflections of gold and glass.

Keeping pace with the Rare Hunters that began moving forward, she figured they were breaking into a museum. She paused to think for a moment on which was the bigger crime, a bank robbery or museum? But her thoughts were interrupted as the Rare Hunters came a stop and were busy placing explosives onto a vault door. Diem cringed, she was on the verge of asking Marik if this was really the best way to handle this. After all this is no underground bank vault, an explosion here could destroy this whole floor and collapse the building. Not only destroying unreplacable relics, but themselves as well.

Rare Hunters were packing the heavy steel door with enough to blow up the entire building. Diem moved forward to Marik's side and was about to speak, when suddenly the lights overhead came on. Everyone shielded their eyes for a moment, suprised by the sudden light, but also from growing so accustomed to the darkness within the building.

Marik immediately stiffened his body. He gave the signal for everyone to spread out, thinking an ambush was only moments away. It was impossible that his information was faulty, this could not be a trap, he thought reassuredly to himself.

The vault door so heavily laden with explosives clicked loudly. Seconds later, it swung open slowly. Marik held his millennium rod out in front as Diem moved slightly to stand closer behind him. Rare Hunters kept their backs to both sides of the wall as they slowly moved closer to the open vault door.

But it was not a band of police or a rival gang or even a mummy that walked out of the vault, only a solitary woman. She walked forward a few paces before coming to a stop, completely confident though she was surrounded by Rare Hunters and standing directly in Marik's line of sight. Diem moved away from Marik slightly and observed her standing so defiantly. She was young though she looked very mature, wearing a simple yet beautiful dress along with several pieces of golden jewerly. When she spoke, her voice was soft and full of compassion.

"You have come too late for what you seek Marik," the woman said. "It is no longer here."

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to interfere with my business!" Marik growled.

"Obelisk is my business!" the woman returned, matching his tone. "And you will not be taking it so easily."

"What have you done with it?" Marik asked in a deadly voice.

"It does not belong to you, none of what you seek will ever belong to you Marik! You are a tombkeeper, you forget your place," said the woman.

"I have make it clear that I will never spend another moment waiting for the pharaoh in that cursed tomb! I will create my own destiny and do whatever it takes for it to be fulfilled!" Marik said on the verge of screaming, he was nearly shaking with rage. "Now give it to me!"

Diem grew slightly nervous standing so close to Marik. She had never before seen him so angry or completely maniacal. But the woman still held her ground, cool and collect, she choose not to answer his demands. Instead she shifted her gaze over towards Odion as he stood along the wall, obviously him as he was much taller than the rest.

"Honestly Odion, I am suprised with you for allowing all this. If I did not know you so well then I would assume that you enjoy doing this," she said with disapproval.

Odion did not respond but kept his watchful gaze in her direction. Then she shifted her attention forward again towards Marik. But she was obviously not staring at Marik, but instead at Diem.

"I could say the same for you as, Miss Schlotfaz," the woman said.

Diem's heart rose to her throat as she stared back at the mysterious woman, unable and unwilling to speak.

"So you did take my prophecy seriously after all brother?" said the woman.

"What I do is none of your concern," Marik said, not calming down at all. "For the last time, where is the final god card?"

Police sirens were heard echoing in the distance. All the Rare Hunters turned back to see a flashing red far away in the desert.

"You have less than a minute to escape," the woman said. "What will you do brother?"

"This is the last time that you will impede my progress Ishizu. Interfere again and I will send you to the shadow realm personally!" Marik said.

Marik turned and ran back with way which they came with all the Rare Hunters following in tow. A large window was broken with several ropes secured to stone pedestals. Marik, Diem and Odion were among the first to reach the ground, others were brave enough (or desperate enough) to jump out the window. They all landed hard and clumsily ahead of the others.

All the vehicles quickly moved into position as their doors were flung open and Rare Hunters jumped inside. The caravan of eight identical SUV's sped into the desert moments before the police reached the museum entrance. Diem had a hundred questions to ask Marik, but it obvious he was in no mood to answer them.

"Damn her!" Marik screamed, slamming his balled fists onto his knees.

He was still shaking with rage, trying to get a grip over himself. Diem moved closer and reached out a hand onto his. Immediately he slapped her hand away.

"Not now," he seethed.

Diem took Marik's advice and leaned closer to the window. She stared out into the vast nothingness. Her questions would have to wait.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Question

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 22

When at last they returned to the isolation of the ancient ruins, everyone still felt aggravated and dejected. The Rare Hunters filed out quickly and returned to their duties despite their downcast spirits. Though in retrospect, they moved quickly in hopes of avoiding their master's wrath. Diem stayed close behind Marik as they walked in, but when it became apparent that he was not going straight to this office, Diem gripped his shoulder.

"Where are you going? We need to talk!" Diem said in a rush of words.

"Wait for me there," Marik said without turning to face her.

She watched him leave into the inner depths of the structure before she slowly turned and walked up the staircase. Diem waited in the secret room, she kept herself bundled tightly in her cloak to ward off the cold. In an unusual way she felt so much colder then ever before as she silently waited for his return.

By the time Marik walked through the door a few hours later, Diem was nearly asleep under the sheets. Gently Marik slid into the bed next to her, trying hard not to wake her. But Diem was still very alert and quickly jerked awake.

"Calm down," Marik said as he pulled down her hood and veil.

They settled close together as Diem began to cycle through her long list of questions.

"What happened tonight Marik..?" Diem asked.

"Just know that some questions are best left unasked," responded Marik.

"You know I will ask anyway, so what exactly happened," Diem pressed on.

"Something that I should have seen coming," answered Marik.

"She was your sister?" Diem asked.

"Yes...her name is Ishizu and she has been hindering me for quite some time. I figured that she would try to stop me eventually. I should have foreseen this," Marik said.

"But how did she know my name? How did she know that we would be there? How did she know all these things?" Diem asked, slightly exacerbated.

Marik hesitated a moment before answering.

"There are items...magical pieces that have survived for thousands of years known as the Millennium Items. There are seven in total, my family has long since safeguarded two of them," Marik said.

He shifted a bit to reach inside his cloak to bring up his Millennium Item from under the covers. Diem cowed slightly when she saw it. In her eyes it looked so sinister and deadly, almost as if it was a murder weapon. She reached a hand up to touch it but Marik quickly moved the rod back.

"You must never touch it. The energy that resides within is dark and dangerous," Marik said. "This is one of those two, the Millennium Rod. With this tool alone I have built and control the organization of Rare Hunters."

"You're saying that magic is real?" Diem said skeptically.

"The power of Egyptian shadow magic is very real. These seven items and the roots of duel monsters are a testament to that power," Marik said.

"What are you saying?" Diem asked.

"In ancient times these items were used by high-ranking magicians to control monsters and have them do their bidding. The power they fought with threatened to destroy the world," said Marik.

"Even if you believe all that ancient myth and superstition Marik, what did you mean about it being the roots of duel monsters?" Diem asked.

"Maximillion Pegasus created the modern game based completely off the ancient scriptures. Even down the finest details of the monsters," Marik said.

"But how can that be possible?" Diem asked, skeptical still.

"Because he possessed a Millennium item at the time as well," Marik said.

Diem looked awestruck into Marik's eyes before asking. "What about the god cards then? What are they?"

"You should not worry about that now," Marik said dismissively.

"Tell me!" Diem demanded.

"No, that for a need-to-know basis only," Marik said abruptly.

Diem huffed as she realized that Marik would not budge.

"You never answered how she knew we would be there, or how she could know my name," Diem said.

"She also possesses a millennium item. With it she can look into the future," Marik said.

Diem let go of her rational by now. Her mind stopped calling forth rhyme and reason in response to what he was saying. It was obvious that Marik was sincere and with everything that has happened so far, she had to either go with the flow or go crazy.

"And the part about prophecy?" Diem asked.

"It was something that Ishizu told me years ago when she first claimed the item. I would not focus on it strongly if I were you," Marik said.

"She said that you took it seriously for me to be here, so how does the prophecy read?" Diem asked.

"Don't worry about it," Marik said again in a dismissive tone.

"I need to know this!" Diem said loudly.

"Fine! She told me that the femine typhoon that comes from between the shining sun and shimmering ocean will decide a fate that is derived from passing through light and shadow," Marik said.

Diem was quiet for a moment as she thought. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Like I said, do not dive too deep into the babble that my sister makes up," Marik said rudely as he turned away. "Just stop asking questions and go to sleep."

They both turned onto their sides facing away from each other. Though they were both tired, they were also too angry to fall asleep quickly. Diem was willing to let it go for now, but she knew that Marik was hiding a lot more knowledge about the prophecy than he was letting on.

End of Chapter 22


	23. Closer

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 23

The days in Egypt were growing hotter. So much so that Rare Hunters who served with their cloaks and hoods on were quickly passing out from heat exhaustion. Diem was one of the few who took care of them and make sure their condition did not become worse. Though there would be little reprieve as even the deepest levels of the complex remained starkly hot.

Marik however, did seem to lighten up somewhat. Diem rarely saw him anymore, even most nights she would sleep alone. But on the occasions where they spent a few hours together, he had grown to be slightly more affectionate. In return, Diem began to slightly open up to just how much she truly cared for Marik. Despite how fiercely she fought against him in the beginning, it was now obvious that he was the only one that she had such strong feelings for in this world.

The days grew into a blur in her eyes as Rare Hunters continually toiled. Meanwhile a constant stream of SUVs carrying more would come and go. Running missions, delivering supplies, and Diem did not even want to know what else. The activity of the organization seemed to be constantly accelerating. To what end? Only Marik would know.

"I brought you this," Marik said as he came into their secret room late one night. In his hand was a large box of chocolates.

"Melted," Diem said after opening the lid. Though the candy was once ornate in appearance, it was now merged together in a moist sugary swamp.

"Are you suprised by that?" Marik said with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"No," Diem lightheartedly said. "I prefer it this way," she said, pulling out a melted piece.

"You typically eat candy before bed?" Marik asked, watching her eat as he discarded his cloak.

"If only you knew," was Diem's response with a her mouth full. "Don't you want some?"

"Not now, too tired to want to stay awake," Marik said as he crashed into the bed beside her.

"What's on your mind?" Diem asked, closing the lid on the chocolate box with a significant sugar buzz.

"Nothing that I want to infect you with," Marik said with a sigh. "Just come closer."

Diem closed the short distance of a few inches and faced Marik as he laid on his stomach, his head facing towards her. His hand reached up to caress her cheek, which was now almost always damp with sweat.

"Do you know what I would do without you?" Marik asked, his voice soft and tender.

"Find someone else?" Diem said sarcastically.

"No... I wouldn't," Marik said sincerely.

"Then what would you do?" Diem said, reaching up to overlay his hand on her cheek.

"I would be too miserable to stand it. Diem, I want you to know something..." Marik said.

"What?" Diem said, moving even closer, excitement racing in her heartbeat.

Marik stumbled over his words for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Nothing," he mumbled a few seconds later.

"You were going to say it, weren't you?" Diem said with a slight smile.

Slowly Marik retracted his hand. "You're dreaming, it's bad luck to ask questions during a dream," he said turning away.

"Oh I know you were about to say it, mabye I was going to say the same as well," Diem said in a cheerful tone.

"What would you have said?" Marik said, turning to face her again.

"Sorry, but this is a dream, and I don't want your luck to get any worse," Diem said with a smile.

Marik set any further words aside and wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her fully into him. Diem also had nothing more to say as she laced her arms around his back. It was clear to both of them that no further words were needed.

To days later Marik sat at his office desk, going through files and reading reports during the hottest part of the day. Diem sat close by, heavily drinking from a bottle of water and fanning herself to keep cool. A sudden knock on the door caught both of them by suprise.

"Come in," Marik said without any doubt of who it was.

The lock clicked and the door opened, revealing Odion's solid figure. Diem was shocked for a moment, having not seen Odion in what seemed like such a long time. He walked in wearing his full cloak with his hood on and bowed low before Marik.

"Master Marik, the technology that you have requested from the Kaiba Corporation will be arriving momentarily," said Odion.

Marik's eyes widened as he got up from his chair in a rush and put on his cloak. He left the room quickly as Diem and Odion followed behind. They stopped at the steps and stared outwards into the desert. Far away they could see two SUVs whirling up sand in the distance.

"What technology?" Diem asked to nobody in particular.

"The future of duel monsters," Odion said.

"Didn't you say that before?" Diem said.

"It comes closer every day," responded Marik as the vehicles finally came to a stop a few meters ahead.

The eight occupants filed out and joined into a straight horizontal line to bow before Marik. Two of them held rectangular shaped boxes in their arms. Odion went forward to recieve both packages. Then Odion turned and kneeled before Marik, allowing him to open the top box. Greedily yet carefully Marik ripped off the top of the cardboard box.

Diem moved close and looked over his shoulder at the strange piece that is the 'future of duel monsters.' At first she did not know what to make of it, the appearance was so odd. It looked like a thin metal tonfa or some weird science fiction bird wing. Marik took hold of it carefully and lifted it out of the box and admired it.

"Excellent work my Rare Hunters," he said to the eight that still remained in their bowed position. "Excellent work indeed," Marik said again to himself as he closely examined the item, his voice barely above a whisper.

"The item is yet to be perfected master Marik," Odion said. "It is still undergoing beta testing."

"I believe it will work just fine," Marik said, not taking his eyes off the item.

"Just what exactly is it?" Diem asked.

"Come on," Marik said turning and walking away. "I will show you."

End of Chapter 23


	24. Was A Table Not Exciting Enough?

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 24

"Observe," Marik said as he slipped his hand through the hole in the object and clamped it tightly to his wrist.

Odion stood across from him in his private office that was still swelteringly hot. His movements were mirrored by Odion and they both hit buttons that brightly illuminated the object. Suddenly Marik's transformed itself in shape, quickly shifting from being somewhat equal on both sides of the wrist, to full elongated on one side. Hastily Marik restarted it and the machine seemed to calm down and function as it should.

"All the kinks have yet to be fully fixed, master Marik," Odion said.

Marik sighed and pressed another button that sent a small holographic image projector flying out in opposite directions. Odion copied as they slid in their dueling decks and each set the number above the cards to 2000. Diem moved closer to stand next to Marik as he drew his first five cards. He looked up and they locked eyes, he was obviously happy as though he had been waiting for this present for quite some time.

He consented to let Odion have the first turn. Odion set two cards face down into the object and they appeared so on the ground in front of him. Then summoned a Ryu-Kishin face up in attack mode and ended his turn. The monster appeared in a flash of light with incredible realism and sound. Diem was awestruck, this was so much more impressive than the holograms she had seen only weeks ago in her botched duel against Marik.

Drawing his sixth card and grinning slightly, Marik played a Heavy Storm magic card. Shockingly realistic digital dust covered both sides of the room as Odion's two face down cards were ejected out. Newdoria was summoned by Marik as he declared an attack. The monster ran forward and slashed Odion's Ryu-Kishin. It shattered to fragments as waves of air blew back from the impact of the attack.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Marik asked Diem.

"Whatever happened to just using a table?" Diem replied.

Marik defeated Odion on a set 2-0 with ease. Though it was clear that neither were trying very hard. It was merely to become acquainted with the technology. After the set Marik passed it off to Diem and she faced off against Odion for the second time. Marik returned to his desk to continue his work, but more often than reading reports, he was looking up and watching the duel.

The match was friendly at first, as Diem was getting used to the way the thing operated. But steadily the duel became heated, with only Marik in the room it became a bit of a unofficial test to prove themselves. The first duel went to Odion, the second to Diem. Lighthearted competition was strained out as the third duel began, both were staring each other down as they did during their first encounter. Diem knocked out Odion fast in the final match, letting only four turns go by before reducing his life points to zero.

After that they both began to breath again and the tension subsided. Marik gave the order to Odion to prepare two units for tonight's mission. Odion bowed and left the room quickly, leaving the technology from Kaiba Corp. on his desk. Diem unfastened the mate on her arm and set it carefully next to the other.

"What is it called anyway?" Diem asked.

"It hasn't been named yet," Marik said, not looking up from the papers on his desk. "Thus far its existence has been top secret."

"Then how did you get it?" Diem asked, quickly realizing it was a dumb question to ask.

"You should know by now that my Rare Hunters do far more than just duel for me," said Marik as he began compiling everything on the desk.

"When will you be back?" Diem asked softly a few moments later.

"It might be a few days, I am not sure. The situation in Cairo has grown dire," Marik said, finally looking up.

"Be safe, okay?" Diem said.

"There is nothing for you to worry about," Marik said as he walked around the desk.

They shared a lasting kiss, yet Diem still felt as if Marik was holding back. Perhaps it is just stress, she reasoned. As their lips parted, Marik lingered with his forehead pressed against hers. But he said nothing, only slowly turned and walked away.

Diem followed and stayed a few steps behind as they went down the stairs and into the light of the sinking sun. Already the area was rapidly cooling as two groups of Rare Hunters bowed low in front of the SUVs as soon as he came into view.

"All is ready, master Marik," Odion said.

Marik went forward as Diem watched, hoping earnestly for some kind of reassurance. Anything that would keep her from staying up all night alone with only worry for company. Suprisingly, before Marik reached his hand out to open the passenger door, he turned lightly and spared a slight smile.

End of Chapter 24


	25. Your Mission

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 25

Diem waited anxiously for Marik to return. As usual when he was gone the time in her world seemed to slow down dramatically. The burning hot days and bitterly cold nights became a welcome relief to the restlessness of her spirit. With no way to contact the outside world she simply resigned herself to wait. Truly for the first time in her life, she waited. Worry was constant, something seemed so off about him before he left. Something that his last smile did nothing to ease.

Finally, four days later, Marik returned. Diem was still half asleep on her right side in the early morning hours as he crept into the darkened room. Marik tried hard not to wake her, but as always, she woke up as he slid into bed.

"I didn't know if were coming back," Diem said softly.

"What makes you think that?" responded Marik in a familiar tired voice.

"Just a bad feeling," Diem said as she rolled over onto him and gripped his arm.

"You need more faith in me," Marik said.

"All the faith in the world wouldn't stop anything bad from happening to you," said Diem.

"You would be surprised," Marik said.

Diem's hands began to wander, but for the first time, Marik stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Diem asked.

"Nothing," Marik said. "Just lay next to me, savor the time we have."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Diem asked as she rose up slightly.

"Shhh, it is nothing to worry about," Marik said.

"Should I be worried?" asked Diem.

"No, trust me and relax," Marik said calmly.

"It's just when you say ominous stuff like that it really gets under my skin," Diem said as she settled down on top of Marik again.

"Well, there is plenty of time for more of that," chuckled Marik.

Waking up a few hours later to the gentle, yet ardent nudges from Marik. Her eyes opened to see him standing over her, already dressed in his velvet robe of deep purple.

"Get up," Marik said. "We need to talk."

Diem hesitated after hearing his words. Her mind began racing as she quickly got up, slid on her cloak and followed Marik out through the one exit to his office. She kept following quietly behind Marik as they walked out of his office and down through the lower levels of the complex. Rare Hunters rushed past more frantically than usual, slowing down only to bow quickly to Marik as they kept walking. Finally they reached their destination in one of the lowest levels. Marik inserted a key into a metal door and grabbed hold of a burning torch from the wall as they walked into a pitch black room.

Once inside, Marik illuminated several battery powered lights that lined the walls. He set the torch onto a wall mount as the room slowly lit up with fluorescent light. Steel shelves nearly encapsulated the room from floor to ceiling that were heavily laden with perhaps thousands of files and documents. Marik searched around near the end of the room, pulling several folders out that were stuffed with papers.

"What is all this?" Diem asked.

"Our records department," Marik said in a distracted tone as he beckoned her over.

A simple wooden table stood near the center of the room. Marik set the folders down, opened a few and took out a few photographs of people who Diem did not recongize.

"There is a mission that I must have you do," Marik said.

Diem's spine straightened up slightly as their eyes locked, she nodded.

"There is going to be a duel monsters tournament in Japan beginning in two days. You have already been entered under an alias. But I need you to do more than just duel for me," Marik said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Diem suspiciously.

Marik fanned out the photos across the table. Diem leaned in a bit closer. Many photos showed them in groups of three or four, obviously shot by someone in an alleyway or rooftop. They all appeared to be around her age.

"You are to befriend and earn the trust of these people," said Marik. "All of their names and information are within the file."

"And why do you need me to do all this to win a tournament?" asked DIem.

"Because this is the reason why," Marik said forcefully as he laid his finger down on a small boy in the photograph.

"The smallest one with the weirdest hair?" Diem asked with a bemused expression.

"There is much more than meets the eye. He is the winner of Duelist Kingdom, and for my plans to succeed, he must be defeated," Marik said. "They are aware of the Rare Hunters, you must place as much distance as possible from me in their eyes."

"You mean you're entering?" Diem asked.

"Of course, I don't believe that any of my Rare Hunters have what it takes to win," said Marik.

Diem's eyes narrowed a bit at the insult, but she said nothing.

"This tornament is going to be unlike any other. The winner will take the loser's most valuable card as a prize for each victory. It was designed to lure all the god cards to one place for a winner take all. The last god card has been confirmed to rest within the deck of Seto Kaiba after all," said Marik.

"Seto Kaiba? What does he have to do with all of this?" Diem asked.

"This is his tornament, his rules. It is meant to be a trap for us, there is no doubt that my sister has played a large part in this," said Marik. "There is not much time, you have to be on a plane in Cairo in less than four hours."

"Why didn't you give me some warning about this?" Diem asked, slightly panicking.

"Your piece on the puzzle board was just recently placed," Marik said.

"Will you stop saying things like that!" Diem exclaimed.

"Look," Marik said, coming forward and placing his hands on both sides of her face. "I have faith in you. This is what I have been working towards all these years and I must have you be at your best. Now are you at your best?"

"I am," said Diem.

"You didn't sound like that when you dueled against me," Marik said.

"I am!" Diem said again, this time dangerously and with much more vigour.

"Perfect," Marik said as he kissed her forehead. "Come on, you must prepare."

End of Chapter 25


	26. Words Of Goodbye

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 26

"I don't want to go..." Diem said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Marik took a reproachful look for one swift moment. Then relaxed to show sympathy to his beloved's confused despair. The roar of the incoming and outgoing aircraft was quickly becoming deafening. Though at least the heat of the Egyptian summer was kept at bay in the cool climate controlled airport lobby.

"Calm down Diem, we've been over this. Just perform your assignment, I'll be there in a few days to take control," said Marik.

"It's not that," Diem mumbled.

"Then what is it?" asked Marik.

"Where is this all going?" Diem said, her voiced steadily rising. "We are we going? Why do you have to blindfold everyone around you and keep them in the dark before you send them away?"

Marik was silent for a few moments, obviously unsure of what to say.

"If you were in my shoes," Marik said slowly. "Mabye you would understand."

"Then let me wear them! You won't even try to let me in!" Diem said loudly still.

"This is not the time for this!" Marik said, his voice matching hers.

"Really, because I think it's a perfectly fine time for this!" Diem said, her feisty spirit awakening from its dormancy.

"Your flight will take off in a few minutes and I've already answered all those questions before," Marik said, his voice growing colder.

"Then answer me one more," Diem said.

"Once I do you're getting on the plane," Marik returned.

"That all depends on whether or not you're honest," said Diem.

"Then ask," Marik said impatiently.

"Do you love me?" Diem asked in a sudden rush of words.

Marik was taken slightly aback at the blunt question. His jawline tightened as their eyes locked. Any prospect of lying was now thrown away, now was the time for pure truth. He spoke without deception the words that had been trapped in every fiber of his being for far too long.

"I love you," Marik said, his voice heavy.

They both stood very still. Diem focused her eyes deeper into Marik and could see he was telling the truth. She could see that the words themselves escaped from his lips with great relief. She rushed forward and kissed him hard.

"I..love you...too," Diem breathed in between kisses. "I knew you could say it."

"I've never said those words before, to anybody," Marik said slowly, after they broke apart.

"Do you feel any different?" Diem asked, breathing heavily.

"Yes," said Marik as the last call for the boarding of Diem's plane floated over the intercom system. "You've got to go," he said gripping her shoulders and quickly pulling her into one last embrace. "I'm counting on you, more than you realize."

"I could never fail you," Diem whispered into his neck.

With one last kiss and no further words they broke apart, moving in opposite directions. Diem moved swiftly with her boarding pass in hand trying to race the take-off. Marik nearly floating with every step, the stress of planning his great scheme momentarily and blissfully forgotten.

End of Chapter 26


	27. A Guide

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Yugioh or anything else I write about.

Chapter 27

The plane that Diem was on touched down at the airport just outside of Domino city. Though it was after midnight and Diem was a bit jet-lagged, she was suprisingly wide awake and alert. Perhaps it was the two short naps that she got in her comfortable first class chair. But it wasn't that which made her feel so refreshed, it was excitement, pure excitement. To finally get back into the fray with a special mission that was hers alone. The hours that she spent reading over the details of her targets sharpened her mind to most important task at hand.

The vow she made to never fail Marik kept humming through her head. For the first time in her life someone placed faith her that mattered. She would not disappoint, she couldn't.

Diem exited the plane with all the others in first class, which was not very many. Over her right shoulder hung a leather bag, the only luggage that she brought. It was quite light, holding only a change of clothes and her duel monsters deck. In her pocket sat a credit card that Marik handed her before they left the ruins.

"Try not to overuse it," was Marik's only words as he handed it to her.

Walking through the lobby of the airport, her mind thinking of so many different aspects of her mission at once. It was only after the corner of her right eye saw a figure in her peripheral vision that jarred her out of it. Suddenly startled back to reality, she turned her head to see a Japanese girl walking eerily close to her. She had a very young face and was nearly a foot shorter.

"Hi!" said the girl with a bright, upbeat voice as Diem's eyes moved down and met hers.

Diem's hands immediately felt her pockets and those in the bag. They continued to walk at the same pace.

"I didn't steal anything," huffed the Japanese girl.

"Then why are you so close?" Diem asked with a hint of suspicion.

"To guide you out of here," said the girl in a low voice. "We work for the same cause you know," she said, lower still.

"You do? What? But you're like eleven," Diem said, finally coming to a stop in the crowded lobby.

The Japanese girl sighed and closed her eyes as she too came to a stop. "I'm sixteen and I've escorted quite a lot of you through without this much trouble. Now will you please keep walking."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Diem asked, though they started walking again. The front doors to the airport were now in sight.

"Do you honestly think that you would be sent here with no direction whatsoever?" said the girl. "And I may be good at conning people, but don't you think I said some very specific things to get you to come with me? Honestly, you look far more like a confused tourist right now then someone here with a mission like yours," she finished smugly.

"Alright, alright," Diem consented before the girl had a chance to keep talking as they walked out into the night.

Before they reached the edge of the curb a taxi stopped directly in front of them. It came out of nowhere and if it was a few seconds later, it surely would have hit them. Before Diem had a chance to go off on the reckless driver, her guide interrupted.

"That's our ride," said the Japanese girl.

With as much trust as the situation would allow, Diem followed her into the backseat. The driver hit the gas, and if her experiences with drivers that were Rare Hunters in Egypt were any indication, she was in the right vehicle.

"Now we can talk a lot more freely, I'm Kiiyama," said the girl with her hand extended.

"Diem Schlotfaz," said Diem as she shook her hand.

"Na-ah, not anymore," Kiiyama reminded her.

"Oh right, it's Annette...Annette Kruger," Diem said, momentarily forgetting her alias.

"You're one of the best duelists in Holland right?" Kiiyama asked.

"Third best," responded Diem, the information of the profile she was supposed to portray reverberating in her mind.

"You cannot slip up on who you are supposed to be," Kiiyama said seriously.

"I won't," Diem returned, just as serious.

Their conversation tapered off long enough for Diem to stare out the passenger window. The bright lights of the metropolis with huge crowds of people walking down every street held her attention captive. It had been years since Diem had a chance to be in a city this massive, and to be here without her family made it all the more exciting.

The driver continued to speed through intersections in the busy city before sharply turning and driving up a multi-story car park. The car nearly drifted as it made hairpin turns around the concrete columns that supported the structure. The taxi was then parked in a vacant space on the fourth floor.

"Try and be quick," Kiiyama said as her door opened and she sprinted out.

Without having time to think, Diem opened her door, jumped out with her bag and ran after her. They crossed between lanes of parked cars while heading up to the next level. Suddenly Kiiyama stopped, opened the back door of an empty car and got inside, Diem following close behind.

"Was all that really necessary?" Diem asked, slightly out of breath.

"Oh, of course it is," Kiiyama said. "The first thing you should know is that we are not the only organization with an interest in this tournament. Many of our enemies have already made themselves known to us. We have to be certain that we are not being followed."

"Great," Diem sighed. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Don't worry," Kiiyama said with her upbeat tone returning. "None of them can compare to us."

End of Chapter 27

**A/N:** Again I am terribly sorry for the long stretch of time between chapters. But rest assured that I will finish them and work to make each chapter better than the last!


End file.
